The Intricacies of Fate
by jo-chan
Summary: A Flame of Recca/Ruruoni Kenshin crossover that takes place a hundred years later, when Misao and Kaoru's spell weaves them closer to their destinies! Sequel to Binding Hearts.
1. First Impressions

The Intricacies of Fate ****

The Intricacies of Fate

[Jo-chan][1]

Disclaimers: Standard Disclaimers apply. I'm a good kid, please don't sue.

Author's Notes: Hau! This is not really a chapter of "Binding Hearts". This is an independent fic so it's really not necessary that you read the former. But if you did read "Binding Hearts" you'll surely understand this RK- Flame of Recca crossover better. So, happy readings! For comments, flames and suggestions, email me at [jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph][2].

************************************************************

Chapter 1- First Impressions

Present Time

Dear diary,

Mou! Misao is asleep right now, so I have no one to talk with in this flight. Do you know that we're going back to Japan? I should be excited but I'm not, I dread going back there. The only reason Misao-chan and I used to visit Japan was because of Otusan and my Kamiya Kasshin training when I was younger. Misao tolerated being in Japan every summer just to pursue kenpo. Sigh. Now that father is dead and his will having stipulated we stay in Japan to protect our stocks and business, we had to give in to okaasan's wish that we settle here. She's in New York right now, lucky her! I just wish we could have stayed in New York or Paris at least, but Tokyo! She told us we'll be staying with my otusan's mother, our obasan Jiya. I don't know why, but I feel such uncertainty in this trip. Like pain is waiting for us in our new lives. 

Celeste Kaoru Kirisawa

******************************************************************

In the rooftop at a Tokyo high School

Fuko Kirisawa looked at the view for a moment before turning to look back at her friends. A huge sweatdrop appeared on her face when she realized that Domon was making those puppy-dog eyes at her. She threw one of her daggers at him and turned to Recca.

"Hey, Hanabishi, I'm so glad you'd accompany me pick my cousins up at the airport," remarked Fuko eyeing Recca who was being lovey-dovey with Yanagi-chan.

Recca flashed his trademark cocky grin and answered, "Yeah well, no problem, we'll be picking them up at 7:30 ne?"

Fuko flashed her bright smile and nodded, "Hai, they'll be enrolling in our school too, isn't that great?" enthused Fuko. 

Yanagi looked up and asked Fuko, her eyes wide, "Demo, they're rich! They set up chain of Aioya Hotels all over the world! Why would they want to study here when they could study in a private school?"

Fuko shrugged, "Well, Kaoru-chan and Misao-chan are not stuck-up! They told me they didn't want to study in a school with bratty kids! They're really cool I'm telling you!" answered Fuko.

Koganei just stuck his tongue out at Fuko, "Well, if your cousins are just like you, count me out of welcoming committee. Sayonara folks" he said before running off barely avoiding another one of Fuko's daggers. 

"Why that little brat!" exclaimed Fuko before calming down and looking out pensively again. "Where is Tokiya?" she asked, praying her voice was casual.

Yanagi answered, looking up briefly from one of Recca's stories. "He has an apprentice, being a master of Dark Water, so he said he couldn't make it today." 

Fuko sighed before resting her elbows on the rails. The wind toyed playfully with her purple hair and her dark blue eyes showed wistful memories. She shook herself and flashed the others a big smile, "Let's go wait for Misao and Kaoru in the airport now ne?"

***********************************************************

At the Tokyo International Airport

Two petite raven-haired girls stood side by side, their luggage at their feet, both of them wearing scowls of impatience. It was 8:15 and Fuko hasn't arrived yet! The hustle and bustle of the airport was giving Kaoru a headache and suddenly.

"Kaoru-neechan! My Benetton bag isn't here!" exclaimed Misao looking distressed enough to start killing somebody.

Kaoru sighed. That particular bag of Misao contained all her kunais, a Japanese weapon she favored whenever she trains in Kenpo. Suddenly, she realized that her shinai was also gone!

"Shit!" exclaimed Kaoru in heartfelt English. Misao was already throwing tantrums at the disappearance of her beloved kunais. "Kaoru-neechan, let's go to the lost and found," suggested Misao already picking up her suitcases and walking. 

What else can Kaoru do but follow her headstrong sister? "Hai" she muttered flipping her ponytail over her shoulder as she picked up her own baggage.

*************************************************************

"Hey, doko wa Kaoru-chan and Misao-chan?" asked Fuko in exasperation. They came a little late. That big dope Domon actually forgot his license! They got detained and had to wait for his mother to come and bring his license. 

"Eto, Fuko-chan, maybe they just got a cab and left," suggested Yanagi. 

Recca yawned and nodded as he said, "Aa, if your cousins are like you they would have had little patience to wait for us and go right on ahead."

Fuko shook her head, biting her lip worriedly, "Iie, our obasan Jiya told me that I should pick Kaoru and Misao up... Their father was killed in a bombing you know."

Domon looked surprised. "Nani? But there was no news about that in Japan!"

Indecisively, Fuko contemplated, if she divulges the family secret, who knows what would happen! But at the same time, concern for her cousins' safety made her decide to confide in Recca and the others how important it is that Kaoru and Misao always have company. " Remember that the intelligence base of the military got bombed two weeks ago? Well, their father, my uncle was the commanding officer of that base. It was made to look like an accident but it isn't, it was a terrorist attack!" divulged Fuko. 

A sudden noise drew their attention. As one, they started running and found themselves in the baggage section.

*************************************************************

Misao was standing on her toes, trying to look through the crowd of irate people who also misplaced their baggage. "Ano, excuse me!" she yelled. A couple of people turned only to give her a nasty look before going back to arguing with attendants. Misao sighed. 'This was not how she planned when returning to Japan!' Even as she stepped down from the plane, a strong, overwhelming sense of nostalgia swept through her, a feeling she has learned to accept whenever she goes to Japan. 

The atmosphere in Japan felt totally right and yet somehow, threatening. There is a feeling of past pain, a feeling which according to her older sister Kaoru is similar to her own. 

This was crazy! Her benetton bag of all bags! Why don't they just take her wallet! Her missing bag was quite colorful but faded, her name tagged securely because of her paranoia of being defenseless. She had only three kunais hidden in her pockets. This was trouble.

Kaoru put a hand on her shoulder but then she whipped her head so fast, her long ponytail hit Misao's face. 

"Itai!" yelped Misao as she glared at Kaoru.

"Hey, Misao, is that your benetton bag?" asked Kaoru who was pointing at a colorful backpack slung over a tall darkly dressed man's shoulder. Misao turned to look and her entire face lit up.

She began running, trying to catch up with the man. He appeared to be in a hurry too. Misao began jumping, losing sight of the man at every shift of a broad shoulder. Finally, she sighed. She's tired of running. She stepped on one of the chairs and began leaping from a chair, a huge luggage, a cart, a rail, moving from one location to another nimbly, her black cargo paints and tank top moving in a blur. Finally, when she was close enough, she gave another leap, springing against the wall and twisting her body, she landed right in front of the man.

She scowled at the stupefied man and tried to snatch her bag back. She looked surprised when he began backing away, her bag clutched against his chest protectively. 

She tried to act reasonable, ignoring looks from awestruck observers. "Excuse me sir, but that's my bag, see, my name Meredith Misao Kirisawa is tagged there in a bright green tag, see?" she pointed out.

The observers began murmuring in agreement and Misao held out her hand, waiting for the man to turn over her bag. She barely avoided a striking, silvery blur as the man whipped out a curved knife, trying to stab her. She backed away and sprang into a backflip, her feet connecting solidly against the man's jaw as she turned. She landed on her feet and whipped out one of her kunais, her eyes never leaving the staggering man. 

Several people cried out when Misao was attacked. More ran away, not wanting to be hurt in the fight. Vaguely, Misao can hear Kaoru's voice as her sister kept screaming 'be careful'. But Misao was too immersed in the battle. Her nerves were flooded by adrenaline and at once she felt comfortable.

The man was still holding her bag. She had only three kunais with her but she didn't think she'd need more to incapacitate the man. BUT SHE STILL WANTED THE REST OF HER KUNAIS BACK! The man growled at her and she flashed him a smirk. He began circling her warily and Misao waited for his attack. He pounced and she moved out of his way and she lashed out with a high kick right into his chest and while he was catching his step, she released her kunai and it landed right where she wanted it, on his left breastbone. He fainted after she jumped and slammed her elbow on his head.

She grinned, this was too easy. She bent down to gather her bag and she heard a solid thud as flesh connected against flesh. 

"Misao no baka!" shouted Kaoru as she swept the feet off a man who was sneaking behind her sister. Misao had the grace to look guilty before she collected her bag and whipped out her kunais. Kaoru was holding her shinai, having retrieved it from the man who took it too. Misao was holding three kunais in each hand; Kaoru was holding her shinai in an aggressive stance. Four men circled them, all were wary now, made aware of each girl's ability. Kaoru was wearing dark slacks and a white silk blouse. She looked almost unthreatening but to an expert swordsman, the way she held her weapon was an indication of her high level of expertise. Her countless drills with Myojin Yahiko III, her sensei has been a hard and rigorous training and she found herself grateful for his instructions. The men took their own weapons out. 

Misao grinned when the men took their weapons out. With an utterly wicked grin, she whipped out her hands, each holding three kunais. The men started backing away a little but then, one of them attcaked Kaoru. Misao watched them fight, she wasn't that worried about her sister, her sister was pretty good with her shinai. Two men charged at her and she jumped back and gave a long side kick to those two men. She began throwing her kunais, each throw was made with enough force to make them stagger away. By the time she emptied her hands off her weapons, the two were goners. She looked back at her sister just in time for her to see Kaoru knock the fourth guys unconscious with a flick of her shinai. Misao sighed. 'Oh well, excitement's over!!' Just then, they both turned simultaneously to confront their cousin Fuko, still panting demanding why the heck they didn't leave any opponents for her.

*************************************************************

"Kaoru, Misao-chan, I want you to meet my friends. This is Recca, Domon, Yanagi-chan," said Fuko starting the introductions. 

Kaoru and Misao bowed respectfully and straightened before meeting the inquisitive gazes of the others head-on.

Fuko was grinning widely. She couldn't have asked for a more diverting first impression.When Kaoru and Misao turned to find her just behind them, they had given Fuko the customary welcome. Misao threw a kunai at Fuko while Fuko unleashed some of her needle-like daggers too. It was a game they had since they were kids. 

Smoothly, Fuko caught Misao's kunais as easily as Misao caught hers. Kaoru was laughing and exclaiming Fuko hadn't changed a bit even a she plucked one of Fuko's daggers off the air that was speeding straight at her.

They got a little embarrassed when Domon and Yanagi were looking at them strangely and Recca was quite nonchalant as he greeted them. 

"Welcome back to Japan girls. Now I can see that you really are Fuko's relatives." He said with a grin.

They all laughed but in the back of everybody's mind there was a thought, "These two are going to be interesting friends."

TBC

Author's Notes: 

Sheesh, I seem to be doing a lot of cliffhangers lately. Sigh, I am out of inspiration. I feel kinda sad because the RK television series is about to end here. But anyway, you guys, you know how to reach me if you want me to continue this story. In the next chapter, Kaoru meets Kenshin. And I made some radical changes in some characters. Ja! 

~ jo-chan ~

   [1]: mailto: jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph
   [2]: mailto:jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph



	2. Nostalgic Memories

Chapter 2- Nostalgic Memories

Chapter 2- Nostalgic Memories

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply.

*************************************************************

****

Dear Diary,

Ohayo! Now that's a new start. I can't believe that Kaoru and I are back in Japan. It feels strange but I'm glad there were few changes since we left. Our grandmother Jiya is still as flirtatious as ever, Recca was horribly embarrassed when Jiya started coming on to him. It was great seeing Fuuko again but I can't shake the horrible feeling that something is about to change... drastically. 

Meredith Misao Kirisawa

*****************************************************************************************

"Cute uniform eh Kaoru-neechan?" asked Misao as she turned around. The short skirt and blouse with matching jacket was quite charming and Kaoru smiled at her. 

"Well, you're a senior now eh, Misao? I think you'll be sharing classes with Yanagi-chan," remarked Kaoru as she carefully packed their lunches. Their penthouse was pretty cool, with Jiya acting as the caretaker whenever the mood strikes. Their penthouse was on the top floor of a commercial building. They could stop by for a fancy dinner or go to gym or have a fast food take-out. 

Nice location. The security was pretty heavy too. But still Kaoru was getting some pretty bad vibes. It was like... somebody walking over your grave.

She shuddered at the thought. She felt suddenly chilled and more than anything she wanted to bring her shinai to school but she couldn't. 

She looked up and fixed her ponytail. She was a freshman at the local university. She's feeling a little apprehensive but Fuko assured her that one of her friends, Tokiya Mikagami, also a college student would show her around. She smiled at Misao and said, "Oi, Misao! You'll be late again!" she remarked as Misao choked on her piece of toast and fled the penthouse.

*************************************************************

Misao was sitting on the rails at the school's rooftop. She let the gentle breeze play with her hair as she lost herself in thought. 

"I'm alone again. Its funny how glaringly obvious that fact is whenever I go back to Japan" she thought as sakura blossoms blown by the errant wind gently caressed her face.

~ Somewhere in Japan ~

In a high rise building, a young man, clad in university clothes swept through the closed doors of the CEO room. He was about 6 feet, an unusual height for a Japanese man. He had a calm, authoritative aura and the secretary gazed at him longingly as he entered his father's chamber.

The secretary then remembered her duty as he buzzed her boss a little too late, "Mr. Shirofuji, your son Aoshi is here now," she said.

A tall, dignified looking older man sat behind a huge desk. He looked up as Aoshi entered. A tired smile graced his handsome features but the familiar arrogance so ingrained in his son crept back. Hiko looked at him and shoved his paperwork aside.

"Aoshi, I'm glad you came as soon as I asked for you. Your mother's brother died and he left their family "business" in your hands," said Hiko tiredly. He didn't specify what "business" it was, he didn't have to because Aoshi's face grew grim. 

He sat in a plush leather backed chair and looked at his father. His father looked resigned to the news but Aoshi was incensed! "Why couldn't Saitou just take over Uncle Shiro's "business"? I don't want anything to do with it!" he asked his teeth gritted as he slammed his fist on the chair's arm.

"It's because you're the master of Kaiten Kenbu Ruroken. Your uncle wanted someone who mastered that Oniwabanshuu technique to carry on the family secret. You have to face the fact that you are now the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu!" said Hiko as he gazed at his son. 

He knew Aoshi would be displeased about this. His son hated shadowy dealings and the Oniwabanshuu had enough doubtful transactions to even give Hiko pause.

The Oniwabanshuu was half working for the government, the other half for kami-sama knows who! It was a tactical intelligence and special action group; one Japan occasionally uses to disperse unwanted people. To disperse usually meant to "annihilate", at least that was how the Oniwabanshuu worked. It did the job that Japan couldn't unless it wanted the present government to be overthrown.

Quietly, Hiko gazed at his son and said as his son finally regained his composure. "Aoshi, I know you don't like it but you have no other choice. You have to be the Oniwabanshuu's next Okashira."

************************************************************

It was late in the afternoon and Kaoru waited for her unofficial "chaperone" Tokiya Mikagami whom Fuuko insisted should take her home. She kicked a pebble as she moodily waited for the tall, handsome young man whom her cousin described with so much enthusiasm.

'He should be tall, with a long ponytail and kind of thin. Best of all, he looks like a girl!' thought Kaoru as she discreetly looked around for that face. Students were already leaving as groups and some guys gave her a perusal made her shiver in distaste. She walked a few miles away from the entrance, stretching a bit as she walked. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a huge man walking towards her with a malicious expression.

*************************************************************

"Chikusho!" muttered Tokiya under his breath as he looked at his watch. His companion immediately turned and with a concerned expression on his face, his companion asked, "Nani Mikigami Senpai de gozaru?"

Tokiya shook his head at his companion. "I have to accompany Fuuko's cousin home today and she's already waiting for me at the college entrance. But I'm not done with my research yet. It's due tomorrow!" he said irately.

His companion scratched his head as he watched Tokiya with alert violet eyes. "Fuuko-dono? Isn't she one of your Hokage teammates? The one you said with purple hair and dark blue eyes? The one you always mentioned as having a lot of guts for a girl? The---"

Tokiya growled; a strange sound surely but he gave his companion a dirty look and his companion only shrugged and smiled good-naturedly. "Kuso, I know what you're heading at Hikoshichiro! Curse your meddling red hair!"

The companion only smiled, "Iie, it isn't my red hair that's meddling! Maa, maa, well Mikagami-senpai I could take her home for you," he said as he fetched his sakabatou sword, wrapped like a kendo sword. Tokiya considered his companion's offer. Actually, his companion was his apprentice too, Hikoshichiro has just started training in Dark Water after mastering the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, a nearly obsolete but very effective sword technique that utilizes god-like speed.

Tokiya decided and nodded gratefully at his companion. "Arigatou gozaimasu Kenshin. Her name is Kaoru Kirisawa and she's waiting at the entrance right now," said Tokiya before going back to his paper once again.

*************************************************************

Kaoru couldn't move, she can barely even breathe as the huge man pinned her against the tree. His hands were tightly gripping her throat as he held her in his mercy, her feet not touching the ground. 

His face looked vaguely familiar and Kaoru fought to suppress the darkness that hovered at the edge of her control. He is going to kill her she knew but from the look in his eyes she knew it wasn't only murder he had in mind but something far worse...

"Konbawa Kirisawa-dono. I certainly hope you remember me sweetheart," he said as he tightened his grip, making Kaoru choke and try to claw his hands away from her throat. "Let me introduce myself then, I am Gohei, your father's subordinate before he died."

Tears filled Kaoru's eyes, she still couldn't breathe, much less talk but she wanted so much to scream at Gohei and hurl all the invectives she'd learned in her years of traveling. She brought her fist up to punch him but he easily held on to her throat with one huge hand and caught the striking fist. 

"Tsk, tsk. Such a violent behavior for a woman. Aa, I remember that your otouchan enrolled you in Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu," growled Gohei as he pressed Kaoru's closed fist open and with a subtle flick of his hand, he broke her wrist.

Kaoru cried out. Immediately she started choking, strangling as Gohei pressed his hand closer against her throat. She tried to kick Gohei but he maneuvered his legs in such a way that Kaoru's legs were trapped between his massive limbs. She was still pressed high up against the tree, almost eye to eye with Gohei. 

Gohei's bloodthirsty look was quickly replaced by a look of lust and with feral eyes he tore open the front of Kaoru's school uniform. He gazed at Kaoru's lacy pink underwear with a gleam in his eyes.

Tears of rage and futility began leaking from her closed eyes. Somehow it felt as if she was reliving another nightmare, that it all happened to her before and until now, she was helpless to change the events.

__

Help me please, whispered Kaoru and from that point on, her soul bind was reestablished.

************************************************************

Kaoru's voice whispered across Misao's mind. Kaoru's voice was so filled with anguish and rage, Misao nearly fainted. There was a prickling danger and a pain so wrenching even Misao could feel it.

__

Hold on Kaoru, I'm coming

"Misao-chan, what's wrong?" asked Fuuko sensing her cousin's distress. Misao hopped off the school rail and began running towards the rooftop's exit. Misao never answered Fuuko's question, too alarmed by the knowledge that her sister was in danger.

Fuuko cursed and hopped off the rail as she ran after her cousin. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that she didn't like it one bit.

*************************************************************

The moment Kaoru felt Gohei's hand on her breast, she blacked out. She was still conscious but she was too caught up in nightmares from her own past life. She could feel the carefully erected barriers in her mind breaking and with a last mental cry... _please... help me..._

Gohei chuckled as tore off Kaoru's bra, revealing her pale flesh.

"Let her go" said a quiet, deadly voice from behind Gohei.

Gohei cursed and released his grip around Kaoru's neck making the younger girl fall onto her knees, shivering in fear and rage. He turned around to face his adversary and he laughed aloud, underestimating his enemy.

He was obviously a college student and he held a wrapped kendo sword. His violet eyes were narrowed menacingly and as Gohei looked at the red hair tied in a ponytail (jo-chan: Mikagami style not the ruruoni style ok?), slight build and insignificant height, he laughed out loud. "Get out of here kid, this is none of your business," said Gohei feeling extremely good natured after laughing.

If Gohei was smart, he would've run away but fortunately he was stupid. The intruder looked at Kaoru when she moaned aloud and Gohei could have sworn the unthreatening violet eyes turn amber. In one quick blur, he pulled off the sword's cover, revealing a sakabatou before he sheathed it and launched into an aggressive stance.

Gohei laughed once more but he suddenly felt a frission of fear. There was something about this guy but he couldn't tell what was it about him that made Gohei's hackles rise in both fear and rage. He drew out his own sword and attacked the red-haired guy. The guy seemed to take all of his attacks calmly even when Gohei was already giving his best attacks. 

The red-haired guy suddenly disappeared when Gohei charged against him like an enraged bull. Gohei looked around but the redhead was gone. "Kisama!" swore Gohei not knowing where to look for his adversary.

"Up here!" called the red-haired guy. He was airborne, his sakabatou drawn as he yelled before his strike, "Ryutsuisen!" connecting against Gohei's skull solidly. Gohei's eyes mirrored shock and even before he lost consciousness one thought passed in his mind, "Battousai..."

A sound from Kaoru made the redhead look in her direction, the aftermath of the battle quickly draining from his face. He then hurried over to her and as Kaoru struggled to maintain her consciousness, she asked him, hating the fact that her voice sounded terribly weak. From her dimming vision, she could discern her rescuer had a long hair and features almost to perfect for a man's. 

The man gripped her hand as Kaoru looked into his eyes. Those hauntingly familiar violet eyes that she has always seen in her dreams. "Are you Tokiya Mikagami?" she asked although in her heart she already knew he wasn't.

The redhead shook his head and caught her before she completely collapsed. He still answered her question even though she was held against him, her battered face asleep. "Sessha wa.... sessha wa ruruoni."

Kenshin Hikoshichiro didn't know why he said that but at that moment, it seemed as if it was another beginning to a former life.

************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Wai, wai!!!! I finally finished the second chapter. Okay so as you've seen, I changed the last names of most characters. Umm, Kenshin is Tokiya's apprentice because Kenshin is also one of those special agent guys. Later on it will be revealed how tightly woven Kenshin is with Kaoru's present life. On my next chapter, Aoshi meets Misao. Ja! Please r&r, you can even email me if you want to see some characters appear in the story.

Jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph.


	3. 3a- Interweaving Destinies

Chapter 3- Interweaving Destinies

Chapter 3- Interweaving Destinies

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. I'm also borrowing the characters of Flame of Recca whose creator I don't remember. I DO NOT own Flame of Recca nor RK. Strictly for entertainment purposes so please don't sue. I'm a poor college student.

***********************************************************

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" yelled Fuuko as she ran. Misao was very much ahead of her, not yelling but running straight ahead, as if she knew where her sister could be. 

'This is the University Park area,' realized Fuuko as she trailed behind her cousin. Misao turned sharply, heading straight for a thick copse of trees and a sudden red flash made the both of them ran faster.

Misao jumped, utilizing her ninja skills and landing right where she saw the bright red flash. At first, what she saw in front of her made her attack.

A red-haired guy, certainly not Tokiya Mikagami from Fuuko's descriptions seemed to be holding her sister in a very intimate manner. Her sister's face was tucked against his chest and he seemed to be holding her very closely, although if Misao would stop and think the guy was actually holding Kaoru rather protectively.

"Ecchi!" screamed Misao as she let loose her kunais and jumping forward to kick the guy's ass. Kenshin saw her and anticipated her attack, recognizing the rage that emanated from Misao's eyes. 

Kenshin deftly evaded Misao's kunais and her swift, furious attacks. He then sensed another kenki behind him and he saw another girl, wearing the same uniform attack him with a wind technique. His eyes widened as he first looked at the face resting against his chest and then at the two other girls attacking him. The God of Wind or the Fuujin was Fuuko Kirisawa's technique!

"What's going on here?" asked a male voice as running footsteps where heard. Kenshin was crouched low, still holding Kaoru, his sakabatou tucked against his side, unable to draw it. He relaxed slightly when he heard the familiar voice and he called out, "Mikagami-senpai, Sessha is here!"

Fuuko stopped attacking him and began to look at him suspiciously instead. Misao was still lost in her rage, still hearing her sister's call for help in her mind. "Unhand my sister you female sissy!!!" shouted Misao as she launched herself off to another attack.

Everyone generally face-faulted and Kenshin's embarrassed 'oro' was very distinct. Fuuko blocked Misao's path as she gestured behind the girl. "Oi, Misao-chan, I think we were attacking the wrong guy," she said quietly as she looked at Tokiya's face for confirmation.

Tokiya then stepped out of the shadows and offered Kenshin a hand. He tried to take Kaoru off Kenshin's arms but Kenshin declined and instead allowed Mikagami to take his sword. "Gomen nasai Fuuko-san. This is my classmate, Kenshin Hikoshichiro. He's a Hiten Mitsuruugi master and he's also my Dark Water apprentice. He seems to have saved your sister from that guy," said Tokiya as he pointed at a long figure reposed near the bushes.

Misao stopped seething and gazed for a moment at Tokiya. Now that he mentions it, her instincts weren't screaming that much after all. She gazed at Kenshin and scoffed mentally. The guy looked as dangerous as Yanagi-chan but then again, he was able to evade all her attacks, even Fuuko's! She looked at Tokiya again and sighed mentally. 'Kawaiisou!!!'

"Why didn't you fetch her yourself Tokiya?" asked Fuuko, a great deal of anger evident in her voice. Tokiya had the grace to look a little guilty as he gestured at Kenshin again. "Sumen. I was finishing a research paper. I thought Kenshin would make a fine job of protecting Kaoru-san as well as I," answered Tokiya. 

At that, Kaoru moaned aloud, obviously regaining her consciousness. Kenshin loosened his grip on her as she pushed herself off his arms and shakily stood on her feet, still braced slightly against Kenshin's shoulder.

She then turned her face to look in Kenshin's eyes, as if oblivious to the presence of others. At that moment when blue eyes met violet eyes, everyone felt a strong indefinable current, like the air was suddenly alive with a hundred souls rejoicing. Tokiya and Fuuko's psychic weapons hummed slightly, vibrating along with the current. 

"Arigatou gozaimasu Kenshin..." said Kaoru as she placed her hand on Kenshin's cross-scarred cheek. 

Kenshin drew a deep breath at her touch. 'This was absolutely crazy! So much emotions awakened at a single touch' he thought. For a moment, his violet eyes showed amber traces, a true revealing of himself but only to Kaoru.

His eyes then turned back to a regular, friendly 'rurouni' violet. He inclined his head, displacing Kaoru's fingers against his cheek. He smiled his normal smile, a firm wall between them all of a sudden. "Sessha wa Hikoshichiro Kenshin de gozaru yo," he said, formally introducing himself to Kaoru, Fuuko and Misao as he bowed slightly.

"Arigatou for saving my cousin," said Fuuko in a level voice as she supported her cousin. She looked then at Tokiya who seemed to be at ease with Kenshin and she shrugged. There was something about Kenshin's quiet manner that reminds her so much about Mikagami. Misao still had her reservations as she gazed at Kenshin. "Ano.. You look familiar you know, " she said before adding, "And I really thought you were a girl too!"

"Oro?" exclaimed Kenshin as Mikagami laughed. "Mikagami-san, gomen, but you two bear a slight resemblance, you look like a girl too," said Misao oblivious to her cousins dark looks. Mikagami scowled at that and told Fuuko, "Now I know that she really is your cousin Fuuko-san."

*****************

"Aoshi, Kurei is here to see you," said Saitou as he blew a smoke ring. They were standing inside the Oniwabanshuu headquarters, it's plush leather decorations dark and ominous.

Aoshi said nothing as he waited for the Uruha leader to enter his office. 'Kuso, I hate this responsibility, ' he thought morosely ignoring his uncle's smirking looks. Oniwabanshuu would have functioned well under Saitou's management whose philosophy of Aku San Zen would turn Oniwabanshuu into a straighter path.

Kurei then swept inside the room, followed closely by Raiha, a quiet ninja whom Aoshi couldn't help but admire for his loyalty. "Greetings Aoshi," greeted Kurei as he entered. Raiha bowed slightly, showing his respect for Aoshi's position and positioned himself as Kurei's guard. 

"What do you want Kurei?" Aoshi asked, his voice clearly impatient. He didn't mind working for the Japanese government but Kurei, a clear shadowy worker is an altogether different story. Saitou crossed his arms over his chest, clearly declining to take part in the negotiations. 

Kurei gave him a measuring look and swallowed his own distaste in dealing with the arrogant okashira. " I want you to dispatch somebody for me," he said as Aoshi's frown grew by leaps and bounds. 

Sarcastically Aoshi asked, "Who shall I have to get rid of Kurei, a political nemesis perhaps?" 

"Iie Okashira. I want you to kill the Kirisawa sisters," he said flatly as he laced his hands together. His mask gleamed in the dull light of the chamber as for several minutes Aoshi remained silent. Saitou was clearly stiff at the duty Kurei has named but there was nothing he can do. 

"Girls? You want me to kill women?" asked Aoshi through clenched teeth. He half-rose out of his chair and faced Kurei, anger etched on his face.

"Not just ordinary women but the daughters of Gen. Kirisawa. I suspect the information the late Kirisawa possessed was given to those two. That information is vital to Uruha's security. If it gets exposed the Uruha will be forced to wage a war against the Japanese government," said Kurei as if facts alone would make murder be taken more lightly. 

"A war against the government?" asked Aoshi as he calmed down, sitting heavily against his chair. Saitou then strolled forward and carelessly flicked his cigarette in Kurei's direction. "Ahou. Aoshi, I don't think the Oniwabanshuu and the Shisengumi need to involve ourselves in this business," said Saitou as he locked eyes with Kurei.

"Demo... those girls could be conniving brats. If they use the information which we failed to recover, a likely scandal would ensue and Uruha will be forced to begin a coup de e'tat," said Raiha as he leaned forward.

"Aoshi, Saitou, the Uruha needs the intelligence units of Oniwabanshuu and the action group of Shinsengumi. We have been far too visible since the bombing therefore your cooperation will be paid handsomely," said Kurei as he stood up.

"I'm afraid we have to pass on this job Kurei," said Aoshi flatly, feeling his uncle Saitou's approval of his decision. Kurei stiffened at his flat out refusal. His mask gleamed ominously as he turned away from Aoshi and Saitou. "Its your loss then okashira," he said before leaving the room quietly. Raiha bowed respectfully before closing the door to Aoshi's office. 

When the two men left, Aoshi slumped down on his seat and Saitou leaned against Aoshi's desk, lounging indolently. "You did the right thing Aoshi," said Saitou before taking a drag off his cigarette.

At that, Aoshi's shoulders loosened. He sighed deeply before reaching under his desk and pulling out massive books and a sheaf of papers. He dropped it at his desk and he stared at it more morosely. "Ahou. What's that?" asked Saitou before getting up to leave.

Aoshi said grimly as he stared at the pile, "College term papers."

Author's Notes: 

Ohayou minna, looks like this chapter would have to be cut down into two because of its length. Anyway, here's the end of part one. Proceed to part B.


	4. 3b- Interweaving Destinies

Interweaving Destinies 

Interweaving Destinies 

Part 2

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply. Please refer to part A for a better version of my disclaimers.

***************

Misao, Fuuko, Mikagami, Kenshin and Kaoru were back at the Kirisawa penthouse. Kaoru was asleep in her room, having been given pain-killers after she was taken to the hospital.

"The hiretsukan actually broke her wrist!" said Misao angrily as she paced in front of the gathered people. She has told everyone about their father's background and his stipulations in his will. Recca and the others were on their way to their penthouse to help with their problem.

Grimly, Tokiya looked at the closed door of Kaoru's room. He had no doubt that the Kirisawa sisters will still be attacked until both of them die or leave Japan. He shared a look with Kenshin who was thinking the exact same thing. 'What did those men want with Misao and Kaoru?'

"Misao-dono, you might have something those men want badly. They want it so badly that they would kill you and your sister with no repercussions," said Kenshin sternly as he looked at Misao's startled face.

"Iie! We know nothing about anything! We lived in America and all over Europe for as long as I can remember besides, otou-chan wouldn't have asked us to return here if it would have been dangerous for us!" exclaimed Misao as she stopped and glared at Kenshin.

"Shikashi... Misao-dono, Sessha was asked by my commanding officer Uramura to investigate this matter..." added Kenshin softly aware of the thunderstruck expressions on everybody's faces. Tokiya swore and Misao swore as well. Fuuko gave him an assessing look.

"So that's why you suddenly appeared around here with Tokiya ne Kenshin?" asked Fuuko. Kenshin squirmed a little but met Fuuko's eyes head on. "Iie, I haven't accepted Chief Uramura's mission yet... I was busy with college not to mention I was out to learn Mikagami-senpai's sword technique. I guess I just happened to be at the right place at the right time," said Kenshin turning a little red. 

"Why are you working with the Japanese police anyway?" asked Misao suspiciously as she critiqued Kenshin's clothes that were quite well-done and expensive actually. Tokiya coughed discreetly while Kenshin answered, " Sessha has a shishou, Hiko Shirofuji who took me up on a delicate case. I seemed to have performed pretty well, even Japanese officials started hiring sessha. Whenever sessha feels like helping people. I agree to some cases."

Misao nodded. Her eyes narrowed, sensing a dangerous ki all of a sudden. Her companions also grew alert as Kenshin got up on his feet and unconsciously stood near Kaoru's door to prevent any intruder from coming close without battling him first.

The windows of their penthouse exploded as their door was ripped open when ninjas and a purple-haired man with a psychic device looking a lot like Fuuko's charged in. 

A battle ensued. "Damn, where the heck is security?" cursed Misao as she dodged the flying shuriken. Quick as a heartbeat, they began counter-attacking the intruders who seemed surprised at the skill of their targets. The purple-haired man's eyes widened in recognition as he looked at Mikagami and Fuuko's faces, familiar after the Dark Martial Arts Combat. 

"Raiha..." said Fuuko through gritted teeth as she began fighting her way towards the ninja. Raiha stood among his men, not fighting as he assessed his situation. Never in his wildest dream did he envision that the daughters of General Kirisawa were actually related to Fuuko, the controller of the God of wind. 'Looks like I finally get to battle my God of thunder against hers,' he thought grimly.

The Tokiya-Kenshin tandem worked so swiftly and efficiently that few ninjas were left standing. Raiha assessed his predicament and decided that getting at least one Kirisawa sister would be enough for his master for a while. He smiled apologizingly at Fuuko who still had her eyes trained on him despite battling a ninja. Misao who stood nearby with her back turned to him didn't know what hit her. 

Raiha took a running leap towards Misao, clutching her waist between his hands as he dove out the huge glass windows. The sound of breaking glass and Misao's enraged yell broke through the fighting. They were hurtling down the distance of more than a twenty feet off the ground from the high rise penthouse.

Raiha was getting ready to teleport when Misao started struggling against him. The wind was whipping through their faces and when Misao's braid slammed across Raiha's eyes, his grip on her waist loosened a bit and Misao rammed her elbow in his stomach.

His hold relaxed and Misao pushed herself away from him as she angled and pushed her feet against the walls, propelling herself towards one of the huge poles. Raiha then whisked towards a night post, still rubbing his stomach as he watched the young girl he was trying to abduct balance herself from pole to pole like a gymnast as she began going down the building.

Raiha felt reluctant admiration for the girl's skills. She was as nimble as a ninja and as he watched her closely, he realized that the girl was actually a ninja too! "Kuso!" he muttered under his breath. 

Misao turned in the middle of her jump to see Raiha watching her atop a lamp post nearby. As she flipped from one pole to another, she realized that he was only waiting for her to come down before he tries to abduct her again. "Shimatta!" cursed Misao. She was about five feet from the ground when instead of landing on her feet, she began propelling herself and caught the roof a van nearby.

Raiha realized what Misao was about to do and began to give her chase; moving rapidly from post to post as Misao leapt from one parked vehicle to another. 

Misao then jumped off the last parked car's top and began running. "Where are Fuuko and Tokiya and Kenshin?" she thought desperately as she sped away, trying to shake Raiha off her tail.

She had to get away! But she also had to take Raiha away from her defenseless sister! Kaoru was helpless right now, her stomach turned as she envisioned how easily Raiha could capture her sister at her current condition. Bleakly she realized that she has to defend herself, Kaoru needed Fuuko and Tokiya more right now. "Focus Misao, you can get away," she chanted to herself as she rounded the corner and ducked in an alley.

As she turned into another alleyway again, she skidded on a banana peel while running. "Aiiieee!" yelped Misao flailing her arms to keep her balance as she skidded. She landed on her butt ungracefully as Raiha finally caught up with her.

Raiha couldn't help but smile at the picture Misao made. Her black shorts and pink blouse were dirty and tattered, she was sitting on the alley's dirty floor, rubbing her butt. "You better give up now Kirisawa-dono," he said as he extended a hand to help her up. 

Misao looked at Raiha's out-stretched hand contemptuously as she stood up, keeping her kunais behind her back, ready to fight to the death if ever. "Why are you after us?" she asked, her voice sounding incensed and mean. 

Raiha pulled his katana from his back and began backing Misao into a corner. From the look in her eyes, she was probably going to try and escape again. He would knock her down if necessary just to follow Kurei's orders. "Master Kurei needs something from your family," he said finally as he took more steps.

Misao didn't realize that she was being backed into a corner, too intent was she on finding a way to escape. "What do you need, money?" asked Misao as she gripped her kunais tighter behind her back finally looking into the ninja's eyes.

Raiha looked into those brave, ocean blue eyes and regretted having to hurt her in any way. "Vengeance," he answered as Misao's eyes widened. Suddenly, she attacked whirling in movements almost too quick for Raiha to defend against. Realizing that Misao mainly used her legs to kick, he was about to attack her when something flew in the air, in between her furious attacks. 

A kunai imbedded itself in his arm. Her legs were a distraction he realized. He staggered back and when he did, Misao launched herself at him, kicking him with a helicopter kick and jumped on his back as she landed on her feet and began running away from the alley.

Her heart was pounding in exertion and fear. She had no doubt that her opponent was on his way to her, this time aware of her abilities. She had only taken him by surprise and therefore gaining the upper hand. She slammed against the wall as shurikens rained on her making her twist and dodge, inadvertently throwing herself against the rough brick wall.

"Oomph," grunted Misao as the wind was knocked out of her. Woozily, she tried to get up but her head was spinning. She gripped her kunais and was surprised that instead of encountering Raiha, a tall-grim looking man intercepted her instead. Before her astonished eyes, huge vines began hovering above his body. She screamed as a vine wrapped itself around her throat and her waist, her legs completely immobilizing her as she was lifted off her feet.

"I am Mokuren little girl. I like hearing women scream," he said with an evil chuckle.

**********

Aoshi was driving, on his way back to his unit when the hair on the back of his neck raised up in a sudden premonition. 'Danger,' he thought as he glanced furtively along the street shadows. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and he has never felt this sense of alarm before, as if he was about to lose something before finding it again. 

A slight, silvery flash in the corner alley caught his eye. A scream followed and Aoshi leapt out of his car, his instincts screaming with the overwhelming need to protect.

*************

Misao was choking. She could feel her lungs contracting violently to the pressure in her throat and chest. The man, Mokuren seemed to be enjoying her helpless struggles. She was tied up and even her hands were outstretched, making her kunais drop. 

__

Onegai, I need to live through this... thought Misao as she felt her vision dimming. 

"So what now little girl, I'm afraid I have to end our play by killing you... tsk, tsk, a pity. I would have relished torturing you," said Mokuren with an evil laugh. 

Misao closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. She didn't know if Mokuren would kill her by strangulation or by flinging her against the wall until she's dead. Either way would satisfy his perverted lusts. But suddenly, the vines holding her fell away as Mokuren screamed in pain. She fell down against the stone floor, breathing deeply, shaking her head to clear its fog.

When she looked up, a man dressed in a yellow leather trench coat was standing steadily, twin kodachis gripped threateningly in his hand. The kenki radiating from him was immense and Misao for a while doubted if he was a friend or a foe. His icy-blue eyes flashed as he turned his kodachis, the shadow of the alley obscuring his face but Misao suddenly felt as if she was safe, that the empty space in her heart was this man's identity.

He then charged at Mokuren, his movements swift and deadly. He was like a wolf, ferocious and lethal in its quiet intensity. Mokuren was helpless against the man's sword technique, his vines only cut down in such efficient movements. Misao saw a tree branch, shaped like a stake coming from Mokuren speeding towards her rescuer from behind.

"Iie!" she shouted as she rolled and threw her kunai, cutting through the branch. He looked back at her and saw that she saved him. In the dim shadows, as Mokuren saw that he had no chance of victory he delivered a final blow when a vine of his snaked out and caught Misao's ankle. He threw her against the wall so forcefully that Misao passed out before Aoshi could cut her loose from Mokuren.

Mokuren's insane laughter echoed as he left with his band of ninjas.

**************

__

A fox named Megumi and a roosterhead named Sano were warring inside her head. They were using bombs, tanks, missiles, dynamites and nuclear bombs in their struggle to make Misao sick.

Misao cracked an eye open, groaning at the effort it cost her. Chibi-Sano and Megumi seemed to be wrecking vengeance in her foolish attempts to move. 

She began taking deep breaths, feeling the urge to throw up violently. She felt dim pieces of memory but as it was, she felt far too wretched to try and piece together her disjointed story.

"Daijoubu ka?" asked a very masculine voice from behind her. Misao whipped her head so fast she felt the stirrings of nausea again. 

__

'Oh my God!!!' thought Misao as she gazed at the man who stood behind her. He was tall, with a well-built physique and the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. His black hair was cut short, his bangs falling into his eyes a bit. He was wearing a university varsity jacket but from the way he moved, Misao could tell he was no ordinary guy at all.

Aoshi looked at the bedraggled girl sitting up in his bed. Her face was lightly smudged with dirt, her cheek had a few scratches and he could tell she had a pretty bad headache from the way her gorgeous ocean-blue eyes were glazed over with pain. She was petite too and her weight slight as he carried her back to his unit to treat her wounds. The only thing that was pretty much intact about her was her waist long braid that refused to be released from its confines.

He felt compelled to sit close to her and look into those eyes. He gave in to his compulsion and sat down near Misao. "Kimi wa Aoshi Shirofuji," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Aoshi. I'm Misao Kirisawa," she said looking back at him. There was something indefinable in the air as they gazed into each other's eyes and Aoshi reached out a hand and tenderly touched Misao's wounded cheek. Touching her was like touching a dream. He felt too afraid to let go lest the dream fade away. 

Misao couldn't look away from his eyes. The reality of his touch seemed as if she waited a lifetime to feel it once again and now that she did, everything seems so much better as if a lifetime of sadness was washed away by a single touch. She felt complete for the first time in her life.

But then reality sank in. "Misao Kirisawa?" Aoshi asked in disbelief, as he realized that she was the girl Kurei wanted him to kill.

**********************

Author's Notes:

Gomen nasai minna-san! It took so long because I had a little trouble with the chapter. This chapter seemed to have dragged on a bit so I kinda made it into a two-part chapter. I had to make the story credible enough to support how intertwined the characters' destinies are with each other. Whew, this was a tough chapter, comments are most definitely appreciated. Gomen Lesly and Sandra if this part took so long. Ja!


	5. Dreaming About A Distant Past

Chapter 4- Dreaming of a Distant Past

Chapter 4- Dreaming of a Distant Past

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own RK or Flame of Recca so please have pity on a broke college student who's just writing this fic for kicks. This RK fanfic is set in the RK-FOR alternate-universe. This is also a sequel of my fic, "Binding Hearts".

****************

Fuuko was rubbing her arm where she got hit by a shuriken. The people in the penthouse were all wearing grim faces as total destruction mirrored their emotions. Misao hasn't returned yet.

"She's okay I know, she just has one hell of a headache," said Kaoru her face looking calm and serene despite having gone through another attack. Kenshin immediately sat beside Kaoru and worriedly searched her eyes for any sign of pain or discomfort.

"Daijoubu?" asked Kenshin placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru nodded and whispered, "Hai." She turned to smile at her companions reassuringly, " Misao's fine, I'm sure..." a slight frown touched her face however, "Although she seems to be in a really weird situation right now," said Kaoru.

Fuuko winced as she tore the sleeve of her shirt to expose her shuriken wound. Tokiay noticed and immediately got over and went to her. Startled, Fuuko can only gape as Tokiya carefully took her wounded arm between his hands and applied medicine too it. "It doesn't look too bad..." he said huskily as he bent close.

"Konbawa minna," said Yanagi as she stepped through the devastated door, tugging a sleepy looking Domon and an irate Recca inside the penthouse. At her voice, Tokiya immediately jumped away and folded his hands behind his back as if nothing happened at all.

"Konbawa Yanagi-chan," he said gruffly before discreetly casting a look at Fuuko's scowl. "Yare, yare. What happened here?" asked Recca strolling inside, arms folded over his head as he surveyed the room. Domon immediately rushed over to Fuuko and tried to take her in his arms. Since Fuuko's other arm was pretty much intact, she winded up giving a pretty nasty punch to Domon who slammed against the wall.

Kenshin cleared his throat then and said when the three newcomers turned to face him. "Sessha wa Hikoshichiro Kenshin," he said bowing briefly before standing up and moving a more respectful distance away from Kaoru. Recca glanced at him speculatively before acknowledging his presence as an ally.

"Moshi moshi," said Recca before picking up a shuriken. His eyes narrowed as he looked questioningly at Tokiya, "Is this actually an Uruha shuriken?" he asked. Tokiya nodded tightly as he watched Yanagi heal Fuuko's shoulder.

"Doko wa Misao-chan?" asked Domon as comic tears dripped down his face. "She hasn't gone back yet..." said Tokiya grimly. "Demo... she's alright, I know. I would have heard her call if she wasn't," said Kaoru as she struggled to sit up.

Yanagi placed a hand on her shoulder as she smiled, "Yamate Kaoru-san, I will heal you so onegai sit a while," said Yanagi. As she healed Kaoru, her eyes looked into Kaoru's own. "I believe you Kaoru-chan when you say that Misao is fine," she said.

Recca walked over to the broken glass walls where hours ago Misao and Raiha had fallen down. He gazed at the night as he gripped the shuriken. "If Misao-chan isn't back by morning... I'm going to pay a little visit to my brother Kurei..." he said grimly.

*************

The silence was deafening. Misao was clad in an oversized shirt courtesy of Aoshi who has stayed as far from her as possible while staying in his unit ever since she told him her name. Her arms were wrapped around her drawn-up knees as she sat in his bed.

Misao was feeling confused and somehow... terribly hurt too. Why? Was it her American accent that pushed him away? Somehow, his gentle touch hours ago seemed so anticipated and so sweet... as if she'd been waiting for it all her life. She hated his silence with a vehemence that even startled her. 

Why? He seemed so open to her before... why was he shutting her out again?

__

Why do you turn away from me? I have you back with me again but you only push me away?

Misao paused from her thoughts as she scowled in the darkness. 'Crap! Again? AGH! I don't even know that guy, how can even say again?' she thought furiously and winced when she jolted her ribs.

From the corner, Aoshi tensed and felt as if he can also feel the extent of Misao's injuries. 'Stay away from her," he reminded himself silently. "would you rather go to the hospital Misao, I could just call up Dr. Genzai and tell him to go back home," he said his voice carefully toneless.

Misao stiffened at the tone of his voice. Swallowing her complaints, she shook her head, "Iie. At 2 o'clock in the morning? I'm not up to answering how I got these shuriken cuts and vine burns around me neck and arms," she said a little weakly. "Besides... I don't think I can walk right now... unless you'll carry me of course..." she continued holding her breath as she waited for his answer.

Aoshi didn't answer as Dr. Genzai bustled in, as if no stranger to late-night personal medical attention. He was all kindness and warmth, having gotten used to strange instances such as these since he worked for the Shirofuji family all his professional life. "All right Aoshi-sama, I take it that you rescued this young lady ne? Hmm, come now, let me examine you," he said smiling reassuringly as he sat down beside Misao and began putting salves and bandaging her injuries.

Misao would wince ever now and then and bite her lip whenever it stings terribly. Aoshi stood in the room's shadows, watching Misao's stoic acceptance of her state. He started when Dr. Genzai said in a very fatherly voice, "Now my dear, I have a feeling that your ribs were injured. Why don't you pull your shirt up so that I can treat them?" he said. Misao blushed sand sought out Aoshi's gaze in the darkened room. Seeing slight comfort in his icy blue eyes, she bit her lip as she slowly pulled up her shirt a bit to reveal her ribs.

The first thing Aoshi saw was her tiny waist, her stomach smooth and very soft-looking. He swallowed nervously but when his eyes drifted upward, he saw the dark purple bruises on her ribs. Rage pounded in his mind as Dr. Genzai carefully touched Misao's ribs trying to determine if it was broken. 

"Tsk, a little sore here my dear and your ribs are terribly bruised. You got banged up pretty badly. I would prescribe as little movement as possible all right?" he asked as he finished tying the bandage around Misao's ribs tightly. 

"Hai," said Misao softly, still catching her breath after that awfully tight bandage. She slid down the mound of pillows Aoshi gave her and inhaled the unique scent that still clung to it. "Aoshi-sama, she has beent hrough a terribly rough time, I gave her a few tranquilizers and pain killers so that she can sleep, I trust that you would take care of her," said Genzai before leaving. 

"I fell out a twenty-story building you know..." slurred Misao sleepily in the darkness before she fell asleep. Aoshi released his pent-up breath. 'Great, he has finals and he can't even sleep in his own bed!' The girl he was asked to kill was the girl he saved... what a night!

Aoshis stopped undressing when he heard Misao speak again, "I hate your silence Aoshi-sama..."

Her own silence and even breathing greeted him when he gazed at her sleeping face. Strange... how odd life could be...

**********************

__

Smoke filled the air, so thick that Misao could barely breath. Even as she dreamed she knew, Kaoru was also dreaming the same dream.

"Kaoru-neechan!" cried Misao as she hugged Kaoru in a dream that wasn't a dream, in a reality that was over long ago.

"Kaoru hugged Misao as they hovered in the strange space that was neither dark nor light nor warmth and cold. It was just.... endless. Suddenly they heard two female voices, achingly familiar as those voices, scratchy with unshed tears and despair chant...

Two bodies and one soul

Always seeking

Always incomplete

May my soul find yours...

A brief flash showed a devastation that made Misao and Kaoru's eyes fill with tears. Below them are two girls with linked hands and blood-splattered kimonos. As Misao and Kaoru looked closer, they saw that those girls were holding on to something. 

But then the world began to shake and reshape itself into the present day reality. "No!" shouted Kaoru as she struggled to see. 

"Use the Book of Binding Spells to ensure your future happiness.."

"May my soul find yours..."

And then, a blinding light that ripped Misao and Kaoru's hands apart.

**********

"Misao!" screamed Kaoru as she sat up in her bed. Fuuko fell of the bed at Kaoru's shout. "ITAI!"

Blinking, Kaoru realized her surroundings. She looked at the digital clock by her bedside and scowled at the time. Kuso, five o'clock in the morning! Fuuko rose above and placed her chin in the bed, wearing an ugly expression. Kaoru sweat-dropped and tried to smile at her cousin's harassed expression. 

"Chikusho Kaoru! I was having a nice dream!" grumbled Fuuko as she flopped back in their bed. "Heh he. Gomen ne Fuuko-chan," said Kaoru as she dropped back on their bed beside her cousin. She sighed loudly in the darkness as Fuuko turned to gaze at Kaoru's face in the dim light. 

"Don't worry about Misao, Kaoru. I'm sure she's fine," said Fuuko soberly as she pillowed her head between her arms. Fuuko felt Kaoru shake her head as Kaoru answered, "Iie, I'm not. I just confirmed that Misao was all right." She kept silent for a minute before she spoke again, "It's so strange Fuuko. Being sisters we're close right but I think I know where she is, what she's thinking and feeling almost all the time," Kaoru said. 

Fuuko said nothing at all, not being able to understand the bond that her cousins share. Ever since they were young, the sisters were uncommonly close, often feeling each other's pains and happiness so acutely that Fuuko feels left out. A timid knock sounded on their door.

"Fuuko-dono, Kaoru-dono, daijoubu?" asked Kenshin through the door. Fuuko turned and gave Kaoru a teasing smile about the shy redhead. Kaoru blushed but clapped her hands above Fuuko's mouth to still Fuuko's teasing. "Hai, Kenshin. Daijoubu desu," answered Kaoru grappling silently with her cousin. 

"They're all right Mikagami-senpai!" called out Kenshin and a slight scuffle was heard outside Kaoru and Fuuko's room. This time, Fuuko and Kaoru paused in their wrestling in the bed. Kaoru could feel the heat of Fuuko's blush through her palm. Kaoru turned to grin evilly at Fuuko and this time, Fuuko retreated behind her blankets.

"Chicken!" teased Kaoru before lying back down on the badly disheveled bed. Fuuko flipped her blanket off and stuck her tongue out at Kaoru before pulling her blanket above her head again.

**********

Something slammed on Misao's fist as she lashed out, shouting, "Kaoru-neechan!"

"Itai!" exclaimed Aoshi as Misao opened her eyes in surprise, finding that her left fist was firmly planted on Aoshi's nose. With a gasp, she jerked her fist away. "Gomen ne, gomen ne Aoshi-sama!" she exclaimed coming up on her knees in the bed. 

Aoshi scowled at her as he sat down heavily on the bed. He rubbed his nose while Misao hovered anxiously behind. "You were yelling and I went up to wake you up from your nightmare," he said crossly. "Nightmare? Ai, gomen! I'm sorry I woke you up," said Misao before dropping back on his bed. 

Aoshi said nothing as he glanced back and saw Misao reclining contentedly in his bed. Hearing Misao's loud yawn, he got up from the bed and turned to walk back to his unit's study where he was finishing his term paper. "Matte Aoshi-sama," called Misao.

"Nani Misao?" he asked, crossing his arms above his chest. Misao flushed a little as she answered, " I'm afraid. Can you keep me company for a while? Until I go back to sleep?" Aoshi gave her an unfathomable look before giving in and sitting in a chair near the bed. 

"All right," he said shortly as he got comfortable in his seat. A long silence ensued before he himself spoke to fill it, " You speak with an American accent, naze?" he asked.

In the darkness of the room, it was rather easy to pretend they were friends and Misao found his curiosity heart-warming. "I'm Japanese mainly, my okaa-chan and oyaji are Japanese but my sister and I traveled all around the world with my okaasan. She's a businesswoman you know, " answered Misao drowsily. "What about your family?" she asked.

Aoshi kept silent but then words began spilling out of his mouth before he knew it. "Oyaji raised me. My okaasan died when I was young. But I'm close to my relatives on my mother's side despite everything..." he said quietly.

Misao's breathing slowly evened out, indicating that she was asleep. Something about watching over her sleep made a distant memory in Aoshi stir but he couldn't remember ever doing anything like that. He got up and covered Misao more properly with the thick blanket and smoothed the bangs that fell haphazardly on her face. "Oyasumi..." he whispered before leaving his bedroom, strange emotions rioting in his chest.

TBC

*****************

Author's notes: 

C&C's are very much welcome. Some lines from the dream above came from my fic, "Binding Hearts", arigatou gozaimasu to Mrs. Mean Osment, Ginarae and Nina-chan for the support. Minna, if you want to read Binding Hearts or the first few episodes of my Intricacies, just e-mail me ne?

Ja! 


	6. There is Only You

Chapter 5- There Is Only You

Chapter 5- There Is Only You

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. Oh, and I'm borrowing the characters of Flame of Recca too, strictly for entertainment purposes of course. This is an RK fic set in the alternate-universe. A sequel of my fic, "Binding Hearts".

************

Fuuko gawked at the array of dishes on the round table in Kaoru and Misao's kitchen. Kenshin turned around with s smile on his face and Tokiya was seated on the head chair, calmly reading the newspaper as if he owned the place. 

"Nani wo utennen?" asked Fuuko as she surveyed the food on the table with a critical eye. Tokiya set down the paper as he shrugged. "Maa. Hikoshichiro got up and began preparing breakfast like a ritual. Since I always read the newspaper in the morning, here I am," he answered before burying his nose back on the news.

Kaoru stumbled into the kitchen, wearing her reading glasses that tilted precariously over her nose. She was wearing a completely dumbfounded expression on her face too. Tears began coursing down her cheeks in torrents. "Masaka! He cooks better than I do! Argh!" exclaimed Kaoru as a blue line crossed her face.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kaoru-dono," greeted Kenshin as he removed the apron he tied around his waist. He pulled Kaoru and Fuuko's chairs for them as the two females sat down heavily. Of all the Kirisawa cousins, it was only Misao who can cook edible meals. Both Fuuko's and Kaoru's face was scarlet but as they sat down, they fell on their breakfasts heartily, unaware that Tokiya and Kenshin were watching them.

"Ano... Kaoru-dono, I didn't know you wear glasses?" asked Kenshin in surprise as he sipped his tea. Kaoru looked up and self-consciously pulled off her glasses. 

"Iie, not really, I only wear it when I'm using the computer because the brightness of the screen hurts my eyes," answered Kaoru as Fuuko stopped in mid-chew. "Oi, why are you using the PC so early in the morning, e-mail?" asked Fuuko as she gazed at her cousin's reddening expression. 

Kaoru just shrugged and resumed eating her breakfast. She was a little embarrassed to bring up her strange dream last night. "Book of Binding Spells," she muttered under her breath in English. Kenshin looked up and cocked his head in question, "Nani?" he asked. Kaoru just smiled and shook her head. Right now, her computer was searching all possible data and information about that book. It was so strange, her dream seemed as if it really happened sometime in history.

"Origiri Kaoru-dono?" offered Kenshin snapping Kaoru out of her reverie. Kaoru smiled and took two from his plate. "Arigatou Kenshin," she said before scarfing it down.

*************

When Misao woke up, the sunlight was poring heavily inside Aoshi's bedroom. As she surveyed her surroundings, she realized with a start that Aoshi Shirofuji was actually very rich. 

"Shirofuji... I could have sworn I heard that name somewhere before..." muttered Misao as she swung her sore legs over to the bed's side. Her knees nearly buckled as she shakily stood up on her own two feet. "Kuso, I'm really helpless," thought Misao angrily as she gripped the intricately carved wooden bedpost. 

She examined herself carefully, not wanting to fall flat on her face or faint in the middle of walking. Although Aoshi's shirt properly covered her thighs, it was still pretty short. She can see the cuts and purple bruises she received from the previous night. Her head still hurt badly too. Her hair began falling on her face, her braid having been unraveled during the restless night. 

"Misao!" reprimanded Aoshi sternly as he opened his bedroom door and found the girl still clinging to his bedpost, looking as limp and frail as a kitten. Sparking ocean-blue eyes came out of the raven tangle as Misao scowled at Aoshi. "Aoshi-sama, I'm sick of this bed! I'm not an invalid you know!" retorted Misao wincing as she tried to walk around a bit. Her knees gave out and she found herself stumbling, cringing at the sharp pain in her ribs. 

Aoshi sighed as he deftly caught the young girl in his arms and dropped her back in his bed. Even though in pain, Misao managed to glare at him and pout petulantly. Aoshi then heaved a tray over, placing it in Misao's lap. "Maybe your pig-headedness would decrease after you have breakfast," he said wryly as Misao uncovered her tray.

"Is this safe enough to eat?" asked Misao suspiciously as she gazed at the scrambled eggs and bacon with hashed potatoes. Aoshi reddened a bit as Misao gingerly lifted a forkful of eggs into her mouth. Misao's eyes widened after tasting it. It was a little too salty but seeing the flush on Aoshi's face, Misao grudgingly said, "Its delicious Aoshi-sama, arigatou."

She ate for awhile in silence, trying to digest the too abundantly flavored meal. She found it sweet that Aoshi cooked for her but the next time she gets well enough, she's going to cook him a delicious meal! "Have you eaten breakfast?" asked Misao after biting into a raisin loaf bread which thankfully was store-bought. She blushed a little after looking up at Aoshi's face again. Darn it, he was just so kawaii!

A slight flush crept up Aoshi's neck. He shook his head and said, "Aa." Misao looked at his answer doubtfully before shoving a forkful of hashed brown potatoes in Aoshi's mouth. She giggled at his stunned expression as she said, "Then I'll share my breakfast with you."

A slight smile tugged up the corner of Aoshi's mouth as he grabbed the other spoon and put a spoonful of cereals in Misao's giggling mouth. Misao choked and glared at Aoshi amidst coughing and choking. Aoshi patted Misao's back as Misao glared at him. "Daijoubu? All right, gomen, gomen, I'll share your breakfast with you, " said Aoshi in resignation as he saw the unrelenting glint in Misao's eyes.

"Ano... Aoshi-sama, have you ever heard about the Book of Binding Spells?" asked Misao after drinking her coffee. Aoshi looked at her in surprise as he shook his head, "Iie Misao but I could have sworn I heard Megumi-san and Tsubame-chan talk about something like that," answered Aoshi. 

Misao looked surprised as well. "You know the Sagaras then Aoshi?" she asked after hearing the name of Sanosuke Sagara IV's wife, Megumi, a famous collector and surgeon. "Oh, so you know them too?" asked Aoshi also a bit surprised knowing mutual acquaintances. 

Misao giggled. "Hai. Myojin Yahiko III is Kaoru-neechan's sensei in Kamiya kasshin ryuu. His son, Yahiko also happens to like Tsubame-chan," informed Misao. Aoshi raised an eloquent eyebrow and calmly sipped his tea. He sat silent for a while before asking, "Would you like me to take you back to your sister now Misao?" tensing a bit as he asked.

Misao tensed too. "Do you want me to go?" she asked almost fearing his answer. 

Aoshi contemplated a bit. His answer was honest, surprising himself and Misao. " Iie, but your sister might be worried about you," he said heavily.

Misao thought a bit too as she sighed in resignation. 

"Thank you for that I think. You're right, besides I wouldn't want to involve you in this mess," added Misao almost as an afterthought. She blushed as she looked at his shirt which she was wearing. "Umm, my clothes were a little torn up last night, can you spare me a couple of your clothes?" she asked shyly.

Aoshi stood up shortly and walked over to his armoire. He pulled it open and looked at his vast array of clothes, trying to think of what would fit Misao's tiny frame best. He felt.... I don't know, sad? He realized then how much brighter his unit seemed having Misao with him in it. 'But she's none of my business right? She's just another girl whom I was supposed to kill but didn't. I just winded up rescuing her from Mokuren,' he thought grimly as he gazed absently at his clothes.

A pillow hit him smack in the head. He whipped around and saw Misao scowling impatiently at him. "I'm not that hard to find decent clothes for Aoshi-sama!" she said huffily before dropping back in his bed with a groan at the pulling of her ribs. 

Aoshi looked at her in astonishment, never has he met a female as provoking as her! Not to mention as lovable! He thought how absolutely delicious she thought lying in his bed, wearing only his shirt. He scowled to cover his lust. He grabbed a soft silk green shirt and threw it at her, ignoring her outraged expression. He smirked arrogantly, "Gomen Misao-chan, that's about my smallest shirt," he said as he ruffled her hair.

*********************

Kaoru tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for the results to show. 'Thirty minutes and counting,' she thought scowling wearily at the computer screen. She glanced over her shoulder and saw everyone, as in everyone scattered all over her penthouse.

Yanagi was quietly drawing in the sofa with Recca fast asleep against Yanagi's shoulder. Domon was pestering Fuuko who was sprawled in the oversized bean-bag reading Misao's favorite pocketbook. Tokiya was pouring over a chemistry book while stealing discreet glances at Fuuko and Domon and scowling every now and then. Kenshin looked up from reading his own textbook when he felt Kaoru's eyes on him. He smiled at her, his violet eyes warm and gentle.

Kaoru could feel a wretched blush rising as she met Kenshin's eyes. She smiled back shyly.

I love you...Aishiteru...

Kaoru started at that thought. Where the heck did that come from? Did she just think about it? It was as if a voice from deep inside her said it, and another voice answered back. 

Kenshin was gazing at her with an unfathomable expression in his eyes and Kaoru felt goose-bumps rise over her arms. Her eyes then riveted to her PC screen, "Search complete... Book of Binding Spells... found....." she read as the front door opened.

"Yatta!" whispered Kaoru feeling a sense of accomplishment. Fuuko's sudden shout made her whirl around in disbelief.

"Misao-chan!!!!" yelled Fuuko as she ran towards Misao who was grinning widely as she leaned against the arm of a tall, silent stranger with icy blue eyes who looked at Misao with infinitely tender eyes.

**********************

Author's Notes:

Wai! Wai! Done, this part was supposed to be pure fluff but guess it wasn't. Arigatou gozaimasu to Mrs. Mean Osment, Ginarae and Nina-chan for the support. Minna, if you want to read Binding Hearts or the first few episodes of my Intricacies, just e-mail me ne?

Ja! 


	7. Past Acquaintances

Chapter 6- Past Acquaintances

Chapter 6- Past Acquaintances

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own RK or Flame of Recca so please have pity on a broke college student who's just writing this fic for kicks. This RK fic is set in an alternate-universe, a sequel to my fic, "Binding Hearts"

*********

"Yanagi-chan, you're wonderful," sighed Misao as she surrendered herself to Yanagi's ministrations. The golden light enveloped Misao's torso as Yanagi concentrated. Aoshi and Kaoru hovered nearby, a frown puckering their brows.

Yanagi withdrew her hand slowly as she opened her eyes. She wobbled a little as she stepped back and Recca braced her as she smiled tiredly. "You made me work a lot Misao-chan," she said as she laid her head to rest against his shoulder.

She turned to smile at Kaoru and Aoshi. At her smile, Kaoru took it upon herself to question Misao. Wisely, Aoshi took subtle steps away but Misao's voice froze him. 

"Iie Aoshi-sama, please stay," she said with a disarming smile. Sighing, Aoshi smiled as he saw the determination beneath Misao's wide smile. He turned to face Kaoru's searching and intensely curious eyes. Fuuko was less restrained however, as she marched right under his nose and demanded, "Who the heck are you?" she asked bluntly.

Mikagami winced slightly as he spoke quickly, hoping that Aoshi wasn't insulted. "You're a college student are you? You seem pretty familiar too me," he said as he looked at Kenshin. To everybody's surprise, Kenshin turned to Aoshi and bowed respectfully.

"Konnichiwa Shirofuji-senpai," he said before Aoshi nodded slightly, acknowledging Kenshin's greeting. "Konnichiwa Hikoshichiro-kun," he said before he smiled slightly as he added softly, "Baka deshi."

At that, Kenshin reddened and hastily explained, "Ano, minna, I studied my Hiten Mitsurugi technique with his otuchan, Hiko Shirofuji. Shishou has always called me 'baka deshi' much to my dismay," he said. Kaoru contemplated the name for a while before she looked up and teased Kenshin. 

"Mou! Kenshin was pretty good with his sword you know," she said in a tone that was faintly suggestive. Kenshin reddened further and Mikagami and Aoshi smoothed grins of amusement at the shy redhead's plight. Misao laughed unashamedly while Fuuko cackled. 

Aoshi then turned serious as he faced the curious crowd again. "Watashi wa Shirofuji Aoshi," he said bowing slightly as he introduced himself. Kaoru clambered over and asked him, "So Aoshi, how did you come to be with my sister?"

Misao then spoke up as she quickly snatched her hand away from Yanagi. "Kaoru-neechan, he saved me like Kenshin saved you! I thought I was a goner for sure! He took care of me when I lost consciousness and had no idea what was happening to me!" she piped up. All eyes turned to her as she continued, oblivious to the facts that seemed a little umm, compromising. 

"When I woke up, I was in his bed, wearing his shirt and he was really very surly and quiet. And then Dr. Genzai poked and prodded my wounds making Aoshi-sama even more surly--" continued Misao enthusiastically. Kaoru raised an eyebrow as she repeated, "Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi shrugged as he interrupted Misao's winding story. "I wasn't surly! Besides, I just happened to be passing by and strangely, I 'heard' her calling me," said Aoshi as he gazed quizzically at Misao's astonished expression.

"Excuse me! I was being choked to death that time Aoshi-sama! I couldn't have called out for help even if I wanted to! I never called out for help during my battle even against Raiha!" said Misao huffily unaware of Fuuko's pale face. "You fought against Raiha?" asked Mikagami grimly as Misao nodded arrogantly, "Hai and I even managed to elude him except for that ambush!"

"I heard you call my name!" insisted Aoshi as Kenshin immediately looked up as well. "Hai! Kaoru-dono, when I saved you, I heard you call out my name as well! Which is why I knew exactly where you were!" exclaimed Kenshin. 

Irate, Kaoru and Misao yelped at the same time, "We never called you! We don't even know your names then!" Fuuko and Mikagami exchanged bewildered looks, as well as Domon, Yanagi and Recca. Both couples looked stubborn and Fuuko threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Fine! Another mystery of life then! Hearing strange voices call for help!" exclaimed Fuuko. Yanagi then smiled as she spoke, "Oh my, that was very romantic!" she enthused.

"Romantic?" asked Recca completely at loss. "Romantic?" echoed Domon. Mikagami looked equally lost as the females brightened like a christmas church. Yanagi looked up, stars shining in her eyes.

"Oh my, I think what you guys are experiencing are what some of my friends call a "soul-bond", " narrated Yanagi as she clasped her hands together as if in a prayer. Misao and Kaoru whipped their heads so fast as they echoed," Soul-bond?"

"Oh yes, there is a mystic named Shedrianne in the downtown district. She has been giving out 'healings' in past life tragedies," continued Yanagi. "Shedrianne..." whispered Misao as she felt a distant memory stir. 

"Oh right, I've been researching about a certain book, it's called 'Book of Binding Spells', I'm getting freaked out by the sheer coincidences here," said Kaoru as she rubbed her arms. Misao brought her head up quickly to gaze at her sister. "Kaoru-neechan, you dreamed it too?" whispered Misao.

Kaoru nodded slightly, not wanting to alert Kenshin and Aoshi who were watching them with very alert eyes. With fox-ears, Fuuko bounded over and dropped the pile of newly printed facts. "Yare, yare. Is this what you were researching earlier Kaoru?" asked Fuuko innocently as Kaoru exploded.

"FUUKO KIRISAWA!" yelled Kaoru as she began chasing Fuuko around with her shinai. Aoshi and Kenshin began reading the printed facts with Mikagami and Misao hanging over their shoulders. 

"As early as Japan 1800's, the 'Book of Binding Spells' has been passed on from one owner to another. It was said that whoever possesses the book would gain infinite knowledge and power but perish in the face of tragedy," read Kenshin aloud, grimacing as the rest began piling up on the poor redhead. 

"Mou! Get off of Kenshin!" yelled Kaoru as she slammed the others into orbit. "Oro" exclaimed Kenshin as he was finally freed of his burden. "Daijoubu Kenshin?" asked Kaoru worriedly as she helped the shy redhead up. With his eyes still in a twirl, Kenshin managed a weak 'oro' while Kaoru glared murderously at the others who were rubbing their lumps.

"You are so violent Kaoru," complained Recca as Yanagi smiled. "She doesn't want you hurting poor Ken-san," she said as she helped the rest up. "You wanna see violence?" challenged Kaoru as she waved a threatening fist in front of Recca who quickly paled. 

"I do hope you wouldn't hurt my only son," said a female voice as a shadow detached itself from the walls. Kenshin and Aoshi tensed while Kaoru and Misao watched the shadow slowly take form as a beautiful, middle-aged woman. The woman then raised her head, revealing infinite dark eyes. "Konnichiwa minna," she said as she smiled at the audience.

"Aww, Okaasan..." grumbled Recca as he quickly looked around the stupefied newcomers. "Ano...Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, Kenshin, meet my mother Kagerou, or as Hokage knows her-- Shadow," introduced Recca as his mother bowed politely.

"Yoroshiku," greeted the four simultaneously, smiling as they realized the way they sounded. Kagerou gazed at the four, looking at them through the eyes of a ninja who has traveled through time and invoked a spell/technique that bound her to live forever.

" A soul bind..." breathed Kagerou softly as she gazed upon the faces of Misao and Kaoru. "Nani okaasan?" asked Recca as he studied the expression on his mother's face. Kagerou shook her head as she continued to gaze upon the four, her eyes darting from one person to another. 

She took a step closer as she peered into the eyes of Misao and Kaoru. "Yes... very strong spell, one that would span the rest of your lives..." she murmured as she gently touched Kaoru's cheek. Kenshin looked worried as he asked, "What do you mean Kagerou-dono?"

She smiled as she shook her head. "I'm not at liberty to divulge any information Hikoshichiro-san. You are a part of it I fear," she said as she smiled. "You still bear scars from the past," she said as she gently touched the crossed scars on his cheek. She turned to look at the three other people. "And so do you... you must 'heal' and bridge the bonds shattered by time," Kagerou said. 

Silent, the occupants of the room can only wonder at the ominous words as Kagerou smiled and touched Yanagi's cheeks affectionately while she looked longingly at her son. She raised her hand in farewell. " Ja minna..." she said before disappearing into the shadows again.

"Now what did she mean by that?" asked Misao in exasperation, still feeling shaken at how at ease she felt with Kagerou. It was almost as if they shared a common goal or perhaps an almost similar circumstance. "I don't know," admitted Recca as he shook his head. 

"Why don't we start by going to this Madame Shedrianne mystic?" asked Fuuko with an enthusiastic smile. 

"Hai," said Kaoru nodding as she contemplated Kagerou's words. "Why don't we all go along to make sure you guys don't get into trouble again?" interjected Tokiya as he gazed a little grimly at the shattered planes of glass. 

*************

"You failed Raiha," said Kurei grimly as he looked straight at his slightly bruised right-hand man. Raiha bowed his head in humility as he faced his okashira.

"Sumen nasai Kurei, there was unexpected help and Misao Kirisawa was trained in kenpo. An eyebrow shot up in the unmasked side of Kurei's face. "Kenpo? How interesting," drawled Kurei as his eyes focused more intently upon Raiha.

"Hai. What's more is that two members of Hokage were in the penthouse when we attacked. The Kirisawa sisters are related to Fuuko Kirisawa, the wearer of the Fuujin. There was also another swordsman who seemed to be using the technique of Hiten Mitsuruugi," added Raiha his eyes shadowed as he thought of the expression in Fuuko's eyes when she saw him.

Mori suddenly strolled in, smoking a cigarette oblivious to the stiffening of Kurei's posture. "So my son, have you taken care of our little problem?" he asked his small eyes wily and shrewd, assessing the atmosphere inside Kurei's office. 

Forcing himself to relax, Kurei drawled out, "Not yet but I will take care of it soon Father." A glare darkened Mori's face as he replied, "I hope you will not be too overconfident and take care of this soon Kurei," he said before he strode out, a trail of cigarette smoke hanging in the air.

"Hai father," whispered Kurei as he settled back into his chair, the expression on his face inscrutable. 

***********

Author's Note:

Woohoo! Kurei's pretty serious now, I wonder how he'll react knowing that Aoshi's the one who actually rescued Misao. Anyway, I hope you liked this installment minna, I'm kinda stuck writing this ficcie. Ja! C&C's are very much appreciated.


	8. A Tragic Past and an Ominous Future

The Intricacies of Fate

The Intricacies of Fate

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. I'm also borrowing the characters of Flame of Recca for a few more chapters or so. Character credits go the authors and producers, I'm a good kid, please don't sue!

Chapter 7- A Tragic Past and an Ominous Future

***************

"Quit shoving!"

"Well stop crowding me!"

"Urusai!"

"You're such kids," scoffed Tokiya as he frowned at Recca, Fuuko and Domon who were all crowding together, as Kenshin and Aoshi stood calmly nearby.

"Yamete!" shouted Fuuko as she punched Domon's nose. Domon winced as he said in a wounded tone, "Fuuko-koishi, I was just showing my love for you!"

Fuuko turned the evil eye on him as she glared. "Baka!" she muttered turning back to the thin plaster walls to listen to what's going on inside Madame Shedrianne's chamber. Misao and Kaoru were ushered inside without preambles or questions. 

With a puzzled frown, Misao and Kaoru let themselves be taken inside the mystic's chamber. The rest were left gaping after the two sisters and wondering what the heck was going on. 

"Would you just be quiet!" chastised Aoshi in a steely-soft tone as he leaned an ear against the wall. Kenshin smiled his close-eyed smile as he shrugged and placed his ear against the wall too. Tokiya followed the suit while Recca and Fuuko glared at Aoshi before giving in to their curiosity.

"Oh hell!"

************

Misao and Kaoru fidgeted nervously before Madame Shedrianne's piercing eyes. The woman was still young, although decidedly mature. Her gray eyes were clear, almost crystalline in appearance. Her white blond hair was caught in a simple bun and her clothes were more austere than garish.

"It's been a long time," Madame Shedrianne said with a mysterious smile.

Immediately, Misao got a little irate. "What do you mean by that? I never saw you in my whole life!" she remarked as Kaoru nodded in agreement with her. "Hai, we've been living in America for these past few years and I'm sure I'd remember meeting you," said Kaoru as she settled back against her chair.

With an apologetic smile, Madame Shedrianne answered, "Gomen ojou-sama. What I meant about that was our meeting happened three lifetimes ago." 

Misao looked skeptically at her, " Three lifetimes ago?" Madame Shedrianne shook her head apologetically again. "Sumen, three lifetimes from my lifetime now. It's pretty confusing isn't it?" she said with an understanding smile aimed at Kaoru and Misao's baffled expressions.

Madame Shedrianne reverted to a more formal approach as she asked, " You came to ask me about the Book of Binding Spells ne?" Seeing Kaoru's nod of affirmation, she continued, "You know ojou-sama, this book you seek, is no longer of use to you now. You have invoked a very powerful spell, a double bind if you will, of souls and destinies."

Shaken, Kaoru asked, "Demo... we've never even dabbled in mysterious things before! How can you say we invoked a spell which you say is even double bind?" Misao piped up with a question, "Ano, what's a double bind?"

With a bejeweled hand, Madame Shedrianne sought to explain, " A double bind is a spell that binds not one but two or more together. It's a very dangerous spell for it is like a double-edged sword, with weakened faith it can lead to a disaster."

Scratching her head, Kaoru asked, " But, how can you say we've invoked that spell? I mean it couldn't have been done unconsciously ne? A spell like that would have drained us of all our concentration and ki ne?"

For a while, Madame Shedrianne looked mystified. A quick look of comprehension crossed her face as she patiently said, " Oh you did invoke it. You invoked it in your last lifetimes." 

Misao abruptly stood up. "Gomen Madame Shedrianne but I don't believe in past lives. We went to you because Kagerou told us to. I just find you too weird," said Misao before leaning back down to tug Kaoru up.

Madame Shedrianne's passive manner quickly changed into one of ominous behavior. A strange light flickered in her eyes as she whispered, "Beware young ladies, that you do not echo mistakes from the past!"

Kaoru disengaged herself from Misao's tight grip as she leaned over and met the mystic's eyes squarely. "Can you show me that past?" she asked quietly and Misao gasped behind her. "This is crazy oneechan!" burst out Misao and received one quelling look from Madame Shedrianne. She immediately shut up. 

"Give me your hand and I'll take you back to when it all began," she said. As though hypnotized, Kaoru placed her right hand in Madame Shedrianne's outstretched hand. Misao intercepted Kaoru with her left hand and firmly clasped her sister's right hand with her own. Madame Shedrianne watched the two of them with a gleam of satisfaction in her eye.

"If you're going, then I'll be going too," said Misao flatly as her hand still held Karou's right hand, palm against palm, in a connection that sealed their fates four generations ago. (author- re: Binding Hearts)

Madame Shedrianne seated them each on a couch and a chair with an arm rest. She never separated the sisters' linked hands but even reminded them, " Your connection with each other would bring you back but once you let go the past will be one with you. Always remember that a spell done in spite or in violence would precede all those which you wished to avoid. This will explain why you're here."

"Are you ready to face your demons?" she asked softly as the incense that wafted towards Misao and Kaoru brought them into a state of half-lethargy. Their grips on each other's hands remained tight even as their eyes slowly slid close.

"We're ready."

***********

"What the heck is going on?" wailed Fuuko in frustration as she struggled to hear what's going on. She pulled herself away from the wall and began pacing agitatedly. Aoshi and Kenshin were both wearing grim expressions and strangely enough both men lapsed into a brooding almost slumberous state.

"This is weird," observed Domon as he scratched his head. That remark earned a sharp elbow in his stomach courtesy of Fuuko. "My that was a blinding flash of the obvious," hissed Fuuko as she stormed away from the doubled over streetfighter. 

"I think Fuuko-san is just extremely worried," said Yanagi with her usual smile as she helped Domon move into a chair. Recca nodded as he gazed at the closed door of the chamber. Strange, the Shedrianne woman seemed somehow familiar to him but he just couldn't place her in his memory.

"Minna, even Shirofuji and Hikoshichiro-san seem to be experiencing what's happening to Misao and Kaoru-san," said Tokiya as his composed voice rose above Fuuko's rantings.

"Nani?" yelled Fuuko as she ran back to Aoshi and Kenshin. Both men were staring vacantly into something which Fuuko and the others cannot see but clearly the images so tormented these men that a cold sweat beaded upon their brows.

"Aoshi-sama! Kenshin-san! Doushita no?" exclaimed Fuuko as she shook their shoulders. What she heard after made goosebumps rise all over her arms. As one, both men said,

"Two bodies, one soul

Always incomplete

Always seeking.

May my soul find yours..."

***********

Kaoru felt a strange sense of detachment from reality. She felt weightless as she hurtled down the sands of time to look back in her past. She felt something solid in her hand and that gave her a sense of ease.

__

"Oneechan, daijoubu?" asked that strange disfigured voice. 

Almost a reflex, Kaoru answered back in the same way. _"Hai, daijoubu desu. Daijoubu ka?" she asked._

"Hai,"answered Misao's mental voice. Pretty soon, Kaoru regained full control of her faculties as she gazed into the unending blackness. She gripped Misao's hand tighter as she asked in her normal speaking voice, "She said we'll be going back to when it all began... so what's going to happen now?" she asked.

A mental chuckle then rang through the strange oblivion. "_My, what an impatient nature my dear, I'll take you back to the very beginning then," Madame Shedrianne said. _

~ It was a scene straight from Dante's inferno. Or maybe it was just a past so horrifying, seeing it was like experiencing it. But then, maybe Kaoru and Misao's were experiencing the same pain because somehow, the past they were seeing was connected to them.

The following excerpts are from Binding Hearts

The streets were still filled with smoke. Time stood still for Kaoru and Misao. Tears were unnecessary, the pain in their hearts has leached their senses of everything, even their own wounds. Their hearts were but empty ashes and even as they held the men they loved, they could feel nothing, only the instinctive need to never let go. Finally, Kaoru reached her right hand out to Misao and Misao held onto it with her left hand.

Their other hands were firmly placed on Kenshin and Aoshi, unable to let go. Misao and Kaoru's eyes locked together and now they knew what Madame Shedrianne had seen when she looked at them. There was only one thing left to do.

Their voices were emotionless, their hearts but turned to stone. They no longer needed the book of spells but what they chanted was evocatively powerful. Looking into Kenshin's face, her hand held above his heart. Kaoru could hear Misao echoing the words, her own voice choked by grief.

"I bind my heart with yours,

Let my soul be yours and yours mine.

May our love bind us,

For all our lifetimes.

Two bodies, one soul

Always incomplete

Always seeking.

May my soul finds yours."

With that, the only thing that was heard in the silent street was the eerie howl of the wind as it took the lives of two women who loved too much but had so little time.

__

~Sobbing, Misao and Kaoru held onto each others' hands tightly. "Is this our past?" asked Kaoru as she gazed at the images that blurred slowly in front of her. 

'Hai...' answered Madame Shedrianne's faint voice. 'Now that you've seen influences from your past, you must now return and reclaim your future...' she said before a snapping sound jolted Misao and Kaoru back into reality.

*******

Misao and Kaoru slowly opened their eyes. They found their hands linked together tightly and when they released each other, a faint pink scar throbbed in the middle of their palms. The scar then faded, leaving their hands whole once more. They looked up when they heard Madame Shedrianne's low, hypnotic voice.

"That is the proof of your connection to each other... your connection to your past," she said, her gray eyes, so clear and transparent that it was like looking into a crystal.

"Demo... " started Kaoru her eyes still troubled.

"All will reveal itself in due time. I merely showed you a past that will inevitably tie into your future. The past always repeats itself... heed my warnings and spare yourself another generation of unrequited love..." intoned Madame Shedrianne.

Shrugging, Misao evidently has gotten over her glimpse of her past life. She stood up and stretched her arms. She gave Madame Shedrianne a cheeky grin that was also a smile of apology for her earlier disrespect. "Aa, we will heed your warning. Now I know why Kaoru-neechan and I were always keen on some aspects like kempo and kendo," she exclaimed.

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at Misao. "Now I know why Misao is such a brat!" she said as she handed Madame Shedrianne the hundred-dollar bill. Madame Shedrianne's eyes widened slightly. She nodded in gratitude as she searched Kaoru's eyes for the reason of such a high payment.

"Ja matte ne!" said Misao with a grin as she and Kaoru got out of the mysterious room and joined their friends who were anxiously waiting for them.

Fuuko's voice dominated the din as she fairly yelled in vexation at Misao and Kaoru.

"What's the big idea making us wait so long?! Che!" she shouted as Misao and Kaoru only shook their heads and smiled in relief at being back where they really belonged.

Right in the present where they could still work their differences out.

But the question is... how?

******

Author's Notes:

WAH!!! Gomen! Gomen minna-san! I got stuck in this chapter so long I forgot I had this story going! Anyway, a pretty boring chapter I think, I promise to improve! Anyway, comments and suggestions are very much appreciated. I need an expert on Flame of Recca... onegai! Tasukete! I'm planning to write a really major chappie soon and I want to get the facts straight. Anyway, arigatou for reading. Please r&r.


	9. You're All I Need

The Intricacies of Fate __

The Intricacies of Fate

Chapter 9- You're All I Need

Disclaimers: Standard RK disclaimers apply. I'm also borrowing the characters of Flame of Recca for a few more chapters or so. I'm introducing two songfics here so I want to say I don't own either of them. "I Need You" and "Need To Be Next To You" are not mine. They were sung by LeAnn Rimes and Leigh Nash. I'm only borrowing them. Character credits go the authors and producers, I'm a good kid, please don't sue!

*********

It has been a bizaare week in the Kirisawa penthouse. Fuuko moved in with her cousins shortly after their encounter with Madame Shedrianne. Aside from Fuuko's unnatural protectiveness of her cousins, their world would have been the same-- had it not been for Aoshi Shirofuji and Kenshin Hikoshichiro. 

It was a strange affair to watch the couples every time they're together. An infinite sense of rightness and belonging radiated from the two pairs-- as if there was nothing in this world more suited for them than they are for each other. Even Fuuko was loathe to admit that one of the reasons why she felt so protective of Misao and Kaoru was because of the fact that she didn't want anything to come between the obvious happiness of her cousins.

With Kaoru and Misao's knowledge of their past, a poignant familiarity settled over their trust/doubt relationship with Kenshin and Aoshi. With the familiarity came a more open affection to each other's touch, a lifetime of touching to make up for so to speak. Their minds almost seemed attuned to each other's thoughts and barriers were finally lowered, allowing their emotion free reign.

But they still haven't found the Book of Binding Spells.

"Doushita no Fuuko-san?" asked Mikagami as he watched the play of emotions on Fuuko's face. Fuuko made a face before she sat back down on the recliner having been staring out the skylight for almost an hour. "Iie. I was just wondering what we're going to do, you know about them?" she said gesturing towards Kenshin and Kaoru who sat beside each other on the kitchen table apparently making their homework or if not, researching about the Book of Binding Spells.

They sat close to each other, with Kaoru half leaning against Kenshin who didn't seem to mind the added weight as he continued writing whatever he was writing. Every now and then, his hand would occasionally touch Kaoru's and resume his work. For Fuuko, watching those two was quite enough to make a normal person sick.

Fuuko gave a half-groan, half-sigh sound that made Mikagami chuckle. "It isn't so bad Fuuko-san, for one thing I've never seen Hikoshichiro-kun look so happy and carefree. He's had enough problems to last a whole lifetime before he met her," he explained moving a bit closer to Fuuko whose face was buried in a throw pillow.

"Even Misao is seldom home!" complained Fuuko as she removed the white headband that usually holds her bangs in place. Patting Fuuko's shoulder, a rare event that would have made Fuuko celebrate if it wasn't for her foul mood, he said mildly, "Looks like Misao-san is home now." 

Misao breezed inside their penthouse, still in her uniform that was similar to what Fuuko is still wearing. "Tadaima!" she shouted before heading straight for the recliner where Fuuko and Mikagami sat and immediately threw herself at her cousin.

"Kuso! Get off me you overgrown weasel!" muttered Fuuko trying to shove Misao from her lap. "Who're you calling a weasel you brat?" exclaimed Misao with a sly grin before transferring to Mikagami's lap making the swordsman turn beet-red and her cousin furious. "Kora!" shouted Fuuko shoving with all her might at her grinning cousin who fell off Tokiya's lap and landed on her feet with a graceful motion that was all omnitsu. Kaoru's warning voice made Misao laugh and Fuuko give a slight grin. 

"Look children, why don't you help out with our search for the book instead of acting like playful kittens?" asked Kaoru as she stood up and walked over to where Misao was standing. Without blinking an eyelash, she plucked three kunais and needle like knives midair that was aimed at her by Misao and Fuuko. She sighed and threw them back at the two mutinous girls who caught them as easily as she did.

Kaoru folded her arms over her chest and gave the two a patient, long-suffering look. Fuuko looked a little sheepish while Misao projected her best innocent little girl look. With a giggle, Misao glanced away from their staring contest and rummaged through her backpack. "All right, all right. You win Kaoru-neechan but first, Aoshi-sama invited all of us to his father's inquisition celebration. It's a formal, black-tie event and Megumi Sagara the wife of engineer Sanosuke Sagara III is supposed to be one of the guests. She's the owner of several rare authentic books isn't she?" said Misao smugly, waving the invitations in front of Kaoru and Fuuko.

"Sugoi! That party was just featured in the four o'clock news? Isn't that a major event where some of the most prominent people in Tokyo are going to attend?" asked Fuuko excitedly, her eyes as round as saucers. Kenshin gave a sheepish smile as he pulled out his own invitation from the pocket of his jacket. "Maa, I got one from shishou too Misao-dono de gozaru," he said before Kaoru turned to him in anger.

"Oh yeah? Well, when were you planning to tell me you were going to a party like that without me?" seethed Kaoru as she shook the hapless ruruoni. "Orororo! Kaoru-dono, please don't ruin the tuxedo de gozaru yo!" yelped Kenshin as his amethyst eyes turned twirly. "Oh and I didn't even notice you were wearing a tuxedo!" seethed Kaoru not halting in her assault.

"Well, those two are definitely in love all right," Tokiya said wryly as he grabbed one of the invitations and read it. "Hey it starts at 7:30!" exclaimed Fuuko reading over Tokiya's shoulder. Cheerfully, Misao grabbed a dress box she threw on the couch and began heading for her room. "Aa, 7:30. Minna, looks like you've got 45 minutes to find a dress and makes yourselves presentable in Tokyo's glitziest event this season! Ja!" said Misao before winking and closing the door to her room.

Kaoru and Fuuko looked at each other in stunned silence before their eyes widened and they both yelled in heartfelt english, "OH. MY. GOD!"

Kenshin and Tokiya winced as both Kaoru and Fuuko sped to their own rooms as well.

*******

The lights were blinding as they stepped down from the limousine Aoshi used when he fetched them and Misao. Throughout their drive towards Hiko's bash, an electrical tension crackled in the air. The girls discreetly admired the way their men looked in tuxedoes and how sophisticated and romantic they seemed. The guys, not being too vocal about how they felt chose to sit back and admire the beauty in front of them.

The cameras began flashing when they recognized Asohi Shirofuji and the daughters of the late General Toyotomi Kirisawa. The media was in a frenzy over the almost too perfect picture they made as they glided down the red carpet and went inside the party everybody in Japan was watching.

"You look beautiful," whispered Aoshi as he leaned down and took Misao's coat from her shoulders. Misao's cheeks were flushed pink at his compliment and her cheeks turned even warmer as Aoshi's eyes spoke eloquently on how beautiful he found her this evening. 

Her long hair was left hanging down her back in artful curls. Black, jet beads were intertwined in the long glossy strands and flashed at the touch of light. For once, Misao felt elegantly feminine in her satin white jersey, back-less dress. Her white satin sandals were three inches higher, making her look less petite and more long-legged.

Her sparkling eyes looked in surprise at Aoshi when she heard the music coming from the ballroom. "It's English?" she queried with a charming smile as she accepted the glass of champagne Aoshi offered. Aoshi smiled and said as he led her through the crowd. "Otou-san thought it would be best for tonight's guests," he explained as he stopped before a crowd gathered over a tall man.

The man speaking in the middle paused and excused himself when he saw Aoshi waiting for him. Misao looked up to find a magnificently chiseled profile and rugged handsomeness in the slightly older man's face. His eyes were dark and had the keen intuitiveness of Aoshi's own eyes. He seemed to be watching her with an amused gaze. "Weasel indeed," he said softly, his first remarks to her.

Misao's awe-struck look completely vanished when she realized his words. Her sapphire blue eyes began flashing fire when she answered sweetly, "I'm a weasel as much as you're an old man, indeed," placing emphasis on old man and indeed. 

His frown quickly turned to amusement as Hiko turned to his silent son.

"Aren't you at least going to introduce us?" drawled Hiko as Aoshi's inscrutable expression revealed his smile. "Aa. Otou-san, this is Kirisawa Misao Meredith. She's the daughter of Aoiya Hotels CEO and General--" introduced Aoshi.

Hiko cut him off. "Aa, I know, I did a little preliminary investigation. I didn't want you going out with a gold-digger or something. I'm Shirofuji Hiko Seijuro Ms. Kirisawa. Pleased to meet your acquaintance," Hiko said as he extended his hand towards Misao. Misao's mutinous eyes showed she'd rather spar with Raiha instead of take that obnoxious man's hand but for the sake of propriety and her Aoshi-sama she gave his hand a rather painful squeeze.

"The pleasure is all mine-- oyaji," said Misao with a mischievous smile. She gave him a limpid look and continued sweetly, "Do call me Misao. I am so unused to being called Ms. Kirisawa except for my OLD sensei and otousan's friends." Hiko narrowed his eyes at Misao's sweetly insulting words before he laughed at Aoshi who stood silently grinning. 

"Looks like none of your submissive, boring ex-girlfriends Aoshi. Looks like your choices are getting better," drawled Hiko as he began to turn away to mingle with the crowd. Misao glowed at the look of approval in Hiko's eyes when he suddenly turned back and said rougishly as his gaze settled briefly on the bodice of her dress. "A little flat-chested and immature though," he drawled before disappearing into the crowd.

Misao's face was scarlet as she fought against Aoshi's hold, longing to kick the arrogant man's ass, Aoshi's father or not. Aoshi's slight chuckle against her ear made her turn to look at him with furious eyes. "Relax. Dad is always like that with people he likes. Ask Kenshin, he calls his student baka deshi. It just means he likes you," soothed Aoshi as he began pulling Misao towards the dance floor. With a frustrated sigh, Misao collapsed in Aoshi's arms. "Just you wait until I get my hands on him," she muttered as Aoshi pulled her into a dance.

The music was slow and sweet. The lights were soft and romantic as other couples swayed to the music. Misao rested her face against Aoshi's chest, relaxing and twined her arms around his neck. "I wonder where Kaoru-neechan and Fuuko-chan are?" she whispered before Aoshi ran a gentle hand down her bare spine. "Relax, its just the two of us for now," he whispered.

I don't need a lot of things,  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring,  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason,  
You're my only truth  


The dam of emotions were breaking. The past was merging itself with the present and an indefinable connection of hearts and souls began to happen. It was almost as if it was Misao the okashira and Aoshi the former gangster holding each other. There was too many emotions present, so many apologies hovering.

'_I'm sorry I never told you I loved you,'_

'I'm sorry I never understood your pain'

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you  


Misao looked up to see Aoshi staring down at her. He was looking at her in a way that seemed he was seeing her for the first time. There were familiar shadows in his eyes, the shadows that Aoshi Shinomori had but Aoshi Shirofuji had forgotten. Realizing the past made their love all the more precious, knowing that they were being given a second chance again.

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far

Aoshi bent his head closer as he whispered, "Aishiteru Misao." Misao felt tears in her eyes but she laughed a little. "I know you do. Arigatou Aoshi-sama. I love you too," she whispered back before turning her face up to be kissed by him. Aoshi's ice-blue eyes warmed with an ardent fire before he closed his eyes and his lips met hers. 

_'I loved you forever, thank you for bringing me back'_

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you

******

"Now that is properly sickening," commented Fuuko as turned to face Kaoru in front of the punchbowl. "Nani?" she asked her eyes widening as she found Tokiya right beside her. He gave a slight grin as he silently admired the way Fuuko looked in her lavender dress. "He took your cousin out for a walk in the infinity maze," he answered biting back a smile at Fuuko's disgruntled look. "Hope they get lost there," she said and looked in surprise at Tokiya's pro-offered hand. "Want to dance?" he asked. Fuuko gave him a wide smile and said, "Why not?"

*********

I've run from these feelings for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't mean it  
Pretending that I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid of taking a chance again  
So afraid of what I'd feel inside  


They paused in the center of the infinity maze. The dark green hedges seemed endless as Kaoru leaned back and rested against it. They've been walking around, trying to find the ending to the green maze but so far, they've not seen the way out. The air was sweet with the scent of moist grass and fragrant flowers. Somewhere, a sakura tree's blossoms flew towards them and tenderly, Kenshin plucked a blossom from Kaoru's bangs. He leaned closer and almost shyly, he entwined his hands with Kaoru and brought it up to his lips to kiss it, his eyes dark and admiring in the moonlight.

  
But I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath with you  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you, Near with you, Oh I  
I need to be next to you  


"Kirei," he whispered as he stroked a hand on the softness of Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru blushed under the intensity of Kenshin's gaze. Her blue eyes were wide open with memories. Both from her past life and this one as she remembered when Kenshin rescued her. With a shaky breath, she raised her own hand and placed it against the cross scar against his cheek. "Ruruoni?" she asked with trembling lips, knowing that it was a question she was asking and one that Kaoru Kamiya also wanted to know.

Right here with you is right where I belong  
I'd lose my mind if I could see you  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't bear the thought of you not there  
I can't fight what I feel anymore  


"Iie. I'll never leave you again Kaoru-dono," Kenshin promised and it was a promise that took many years of hurt and pain before it was finally given. The magical fire-flies from long ago appeared suddenly, lighting up their path in the infinity maze. He suddenly embraced Kaoru, as fiercely as he did when he left for Edo before. And for a brief moment, they were transported back in time. It was Himura Kenshin the ruruoni holding onto Kamiya Kaoru as he bid her farewell and thanked her for accepting him for who he is. Kaoru's blue velvet gown turned into a yellow kimono and her hair that was done in a chignon flew below her shoulders into a familiar ponytail. 

'Cause I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath with you  
I need to know I can see you smiling each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
Here with you, Near with you  
Oh II need to be next to you  


But instead of a painful goodbye, there was only one thing different from the past that healed all their wounds. As tears slipped down Kaoru's face, she heard Kenshin whispering, "Aishiteru Kaoru. I'll never leave you again." Kaoru moved her arms from her side as she then embraced Kenshin, a very different scene from the past. The fire-flies gleamed in the moonlight as the image of Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya began fading back into their present lives. "Aishiteru Kenshin. Aishiteru," whispered Kaoru before the images blurred and they were their present selves again. Tenderly, Kenshin wiped away the tears from Kaoru's cheeks and he turned her face up slowly. Kaoru leaned closer as she met Kenshin's lips midway. It was a sweet kiss of love and yearning but most of all, it was a welcoming kiss. One filled with so much hope and joy.

  
I need to have your heart next to mine  
For all times  
Hold you for all my life  
I need to be next to you  
  
I need to be next to you  
Need to be need to be next to you  
Share every breath with you  
I need to feel you in my arms babe  
In my arms, babe  
I need to be next to you  


*******

Fuuko was enjoying the sensation of being held in Tokiya's arms when she felt the slight tension in his arms. "Doushita?" she whispered looking up curiously into his face. His dark green eyes were glittering as he subtly turned her around. "There's Megumi Sagara! Look, she's the gorgeous woman standing by the ice sculpture!" he whispered as he began pulling Fuuko away from the dance floor. 

Fuuko felt her heart plummet at the obvious indifference of Tokiya during their silent moments together. // Looks like I'm too much of a tomboy to seriously attract him// thought Fuuko as Tokiya turned abruptly to her. Too engrossed in her thoughts, she never noticed the intense look in Tokiya's eyes which he masked quickly the moment Fuuko looked up at him. 

Tokiya said, "Fuuko, I need you---." Her heart racing she breathlessly said, "You need me?" Tokiya quirked an eyebrow as he continued, "I need you to look for your cousins while I head over to Megumi-san." Fuuko's face fell. "Oh. I see. Well, I'll go look for them now," she said turning around, the fake cheerfulness in her voice disappearing. 

"Hai... Fuuko? Be careful all right?" asked Tokiya, concern evident in his voice. Fuuko paused and sighed. //Tokiya may not love me but at least he cares. There is still hope yet// thought Fuuko with a genki smile. She turned and gave Tokiya a thumbs up sign and grin. "Hai!" she said before winking and going off in search of her cousins. 

Tokiya smiled before walking over to Megumi Sagara. She was breathtakingly beautiful he realized as he was close enough to begin a conversation with her. Megumi noticed Tokiya staring at her before she tossed her head flirtaciously. "Need something young man?" she asked in a velvety voice. Tokiya opened his mouth to speak before a rough masculine voice cut in.

"Oi Fox, I wouldn't do that if I were you," drawled a tall spiky-haired man who lounged against a pillar, his white tuxedo stretched taut across his broad shoulders. 

*******

Fuuko walked out into the huge garden, shivering slightly at the cool breeze. "Where the heck are you?" she muttered as she walked around, oblivious to the fact that there was only a handful of guests outside with her. Her heels made clacking sounds against the rounded stone walk as she headed over to the infinity maze. // With my luck tonight, I'd probably get lost too// she thought wryly as she entered the first panel.

The night was unusually still. Fuuko no longer felt the cold but felt the familiar tension in her muscles. There was someone following her and she could feel it. It was a cold and hunted feeling and she cursed silently, opening her purse to touch her fujin which she took off for this night. 

"Konbawa Kirisawa Fuuko," greeted a soft male voice. 

With a gasp, Fuuko turned around and found Raiha sitting on top of the grass hedge looking at her, his raijin gleaming in the moonlight, his katana behind his back.

********

Author's Notes:

Ohayo minna! Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry this chapter took soooo long. I had difficulty coming up with the material so I hope you don't mind the songfic. Thank you so much for the reviews, I assure you its your constant support that keeps me writing this fic. Arigatou. Please review my fic. Flames and comments are appreciated. Ja matta ne!


	10. Old Destinies

The Intricacies of Fate

The Intricacies of Fate

Chapter 10- Old Destinies

Disclaimers: Standard RK and Flame of Recca disclaimers apply. I do not own any of the characters that would appear in this fic. I am merely borrowing them, if I owned them, I would have animated the Jinchuu Arc series long ago and the second part of FOR. Please don't sue, I'm a good kid.

*********

"Konbawa Fuuko," greeted Raiha, his voice almost as soft as the moonlight. 

Fuuko could feel her heart pounding. It was absurd! The man was a cold-blooded assassin, Kurei's right-hand man and all she could think of is yelling at him for scaring her so badly! Oddly enough, she felt no fear for the man but nonetheless, she moved into a fighting stance in case of aggression.

"What do you want?" she hissed, taking care not to make so much noise. An innocent bystander might get caught in the melee if a fight would erupt... she couldn't risk that. She suddenly remembered the injuries of Misao after her cousin's encounter with Raiha and her eyes turned icy. "Planning to beat up another young girl perhaps?" she asked icily.

A small smile turned the corner of Raiha's mouth up but he sighed, a sad sigh as he jumped down from his perch atop the hedge. His black ninja clothes were concealing in the darkness and he moved further into the shadows so as not to alert anyone else of his presence. He turned his gaze on the young, elegant lady standing in front of him. The only other trace of the tomboyish hoyden Fuuko Kirisawa was attested on the dull gleam of her fujin in the darkness.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to startle you, I merely wanted to ask a few questions," he answered softly, watching the disbelief so vividly etched in her lovely features. Observing her face has become a habit of his since the start of that long-ago martial arts competition. Her fujin was mate to his raijin, a destiny that he himself has not expected. At first, he disdained the arrogance of the young girl as she wielded the fujin in an amateur manner but as time passed, her progress and manipulation of the psychic device has more than matched his own.

Fuuko wanted to snort at the softness in his voice. She knew him to be loyal to Kurei to the soles of his feet and wouldn't hesitate to kill her if so ordered. She gave him the most disdainful look she could scrunch up. "What sort of questions? You mean questions that would betray my cousins who're the current targets of your Master?" she sneered, placing a strong emphasis on the word master. As she looked up into his face in the dim moonlight, the sheer perfection of his face made her catch her breath. 

//_He's almost as handsome as Mikagami-san... almost, but not quite.//_

His eyes narrowed slightly at the edge in her voice. She was too volatile and he doubted she'd ever listen to anything he said, even if it was the truth. "Shikashi, Kurei-sama wants to retrieve something from your cousins. He never enlightened me and I found it distasteful to kill lovely young women such as your cousins. I was hoping that maybe you could tell me what he wants from them so badly that he'd kill anyone who gets in the way!" he exclaimed, forgetting to modulate his voice.

They both jerked at the sound of laughter nearby. Against her will and better judgement, Fuuko replied. "I don't know. But I suppose that it has something to do with a book," she answered sulkily. Raiha searched her face intently and said, "Arigatou. But I think its something more than a book. It's a mystery and somehow your cousins are the only key. You have to tell them to go back to America. Master Kurei won't dare to trail after them in their turf."

At that, Raiha gave Fuuko a long, assessing look and left in a dark streak. To Fuuko it seemed that after Raiha had left, that the wind has resumed its solitary trek in the infinity maze. Fuuko felt the chill of the breeze and shivered, knowing it was always the calm before the storm.

********

"Megumi-san?" asked Mikagami as he looked over his shoulder and saw the tall-broad shouldered man chewing on a toothpick who glowered at him. The man despite wearing a white tuxedo, exuded a ruthless countenance. His grin was easy but his brown eyes showed a battle-experience few men perceive behind the lazy grin.

"Oi Kitsune, I think the guy is a little too young for your wiles," drawled Sanosuke Sagara III as he sauntered over to the two of them. A bright flush stained Megumi's flawless cheeks as she lightly caught the ear of the Sanosuke and gave it a twist. "Shut up! He was obviously trying to talk to me all evening!" answered Megumi as she gave a slight smile.

Mikagami coughed. He could feel a blush warming his cheeks as he suddenly felt the enormity of Fuuko's absence. // Fuuko, please appear with the others now!// he prayed as he forced a tranquil expression on his face. He hated scenes and from the looks of it, Sanosuke Sagara III had little concern for public etiquette and decorum. Kami-sama must have heard his prayer for Fuuko appeared, dragging with her Kenshin and Kaoru.

Mikagami breathed an audible sigh of relief. There was a tense expression on Fuuko's face and he found himself wondering at the source. "Konbawa minna-san de gozaru yo," greeted Kenshin, bowing briefly before Sano smacked him on the head. Kaoru retaliated in anger, jabbing an elbow in Sano's ribs. Fuuko and Mikagami could only look at them in surprise.

"Itai! Oi Jo-chan, you haven't changed a bit since I saw you 8 years ago! Still a violent kid! Where's your sister, the weasel-girl? Why are you with my hopeless, red-headed and skinny friend Hikoshichiro-kun?" asked Sano trying to control his laughter. Kenshin merely scratched his head, turning slightly red at Sano's description. Kaoru however, took exception to Sano's quips.

Kaoru gave Kenshin a slight glare before answering hotly, "I'd rather be with him than with you any day!" Megumi laughed as she greeted, "Konbawa, tanuki-chan! Do forgive my incorrigible husband. My, Ken-san, you look as handsome as ever!" Fuuko cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention. "Ano, excuse me but how did you guys know each other?" she asked and saw Misao and Aoshi approaching them out of the corner of her eye.

Misao answered Fuuko's question. "Gomen. We should have told you that Sano used to work-- at least partly with otou-san. He and Megumi-san owns a military medical supply factory," answered Misao giving Sano a wink as she moved closer to her sister. "Sou ka," murmured Fuuko. "Shikashi... why have you been looking for me Tanuki-chan?" asked Megumi bluntly, watching the expression on everybody's faces.

An imperceptible flinch ran through the group as Misao gave a nervous laugh. "Maa, maa. Megumi-san, our research seems to have led us to you and we really want to know if you have it," began Misao as Megumi looked startled at the mention of research. "Have what?" she asked as she leaned against Sanosuke, contemplating the earnest expressions on everybody's face.

"Megumi-san... we meant The Book of Binding Spells. All our answers can be found in that book, will you help us?" asked Kaoru, gripping her hands together slightly. Megumi gazed at the girls for a long time, her eyes lingering on Kenshin and Mikagami. She gave a dramatic sigh and tossed her head. "At what price?" she asked slyly and understanding dawned on the faces of everyone.

"Honto Megumi-dono? Sessha is hoping you that you would kindly turn the book over to us," asked Kenshin with his characteristic intensity. For a moment, Megumi gazed long and hard into Kenshin's eyes, a glimpse of the old Megumi Takani shining through before Megumi was jolted back into the present by her jealous husband. 

With a sigh, she gazed at Kenshin's face before she answered, "Aa. I have the book. But before I turn it over to you... why don't we all have some champagne?"

************

The rest of the night was spent in the Kirisawa penthouse. Most were wearing exhausted expressions while some were still amazed by their visit to the Sagara mansion. They were given a brief history on how Megumi obtained the book. 

It was said that a female ancestor of Megumi whose name was Takani Megumi, a doctor in the Meiji era obtained the book upon attending the funeral of her deceased friends who died in a dissension during the turbulent beginning of the era.

With reverence, after the late Takani Megumi got married to a former gangster Sanosuke Sagara I, she has kept the book hiding it with the instructions to never open it until 'old lovers are given the chance once again.' And so the book was passed on, until it reached the present Megumi's hands. 

When Megumi handed the book over to Kaoru and Misao, there was a trace of sadness in her eyes. She had said only one thing when asked to explain why she looked so sad. "Love and life are pre-ordained but power could take it all from your hand," she said before showing a birthmark in her shoulder that was a family birthmark. "I was once the book's keeper and it has brought me much joy and pain in my life," she explained before falling silent, held in her husband's strong arms as they stood on the porch, waving goodbye to their friends.

Kaoru, Misao and the others left the mansion then, feeling a part of themselves wrench at the sight of the couple who had bid them farewell. When they arrived, Recca, Yanagi, Shadow and Domon were waiting for them and had stayed through the night as they perused the ancient tome.

Misao and Kaoru were holding the book, tracing the oddly familiar indentations and edges. Their knowledge of the past remained, not in memories but in instinct. Madame Shedrianne's awakening of their past lives left them with more honed and attuned senses, both to the environment and to each other's emotions. 

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Shadow, at long last breaking the silence. Misao shrugged, a gesture that was imitated by Kaoru. "Give us a few more days. This book holds more than answers," answered Kaoru as she turned the book over to her sister. Misao nodded, "I feel as if this book is familiar-- too familiar yet I feel wary to open it once gain," said Misao as Recca carelessly took the book from her hand.

"Ooof! This book is heavy," complained Recca as he looked at the single hand Misao used when she was holding the book. "Sugoi Misao-chan... you must have huge muscles," gasped Domon as he tried to lift the book only to be staggered by its weight which seemed to be as heavy a boulder. Yanagi approached them and managed to lift the book a few inches higher than when Recca had first lifted it. "Its not that heavy," she pointed out as Fuuko gave the book try.

Fuuko lifted it almost as easily as Misao did and she looked in surprise at Domon and Recca. "Are you guys drunk?" she asked incredulously as Kagero strolled over and ran a hand carefully over the book's surface. She gave a little smile as she explained the strange occurrence. "The book has Chosen it's owner... owners in fact if you count Fuuko with Misao and Kaoru," she explained. "It means that nobody else can use the book's power unless it is an acknowledged presence," she added.

Fuuko scratched her head as she asked, "Yes but why me? Even Yanagi-chan was able to carry the book although she found it heavy." Shadow shook her head as she answered, "You are of their blood, blood that has touched this book in the past. Yanagi-chan has the potential and that is why she was able to hold the book with only a little difficulty. But if the book's owners die, she will be able to manipulate the power left behind."

At Shadow's words, Misao and Kaoru linked their hands together. Kaoru's right hand over Misao's left hand, palm to palm. It was how they first began the magic, the Blood Binding which has firmly sealed their fates together. Still holding each other with bated breath, they reached out with their free hand to touch the book. A hush descended over the room as their fingertips hovered above the surface. This time, the book hummed and shivered, like a hound anticipating it's master's touch.

Mikagami whispered as he watched the two. "I think I know why Koran Mori wants Misao and Kaoru with the Book of Binding Spells," he said softly, watching with narrowed eyes at the events that unfolded before him. Wearing grim, identical expressions, the two other men nodded, having come to a similar conclusion. 

"I know why Kurei wants to have either of them killed," added Aoshi. He staring at the blue light that bathed Misao's face the moment the book was opened. The sight of her made him want to protect her with his life and he could feel his muscles tensing in anticipation of the turbulent future.

"Aa but we won't let them get away with either of their plots," finished Kenshin, watching the same blue light gild Kaoru's face in shadows and light.

The Book of Binding Spells was finally opened, it's true owners brought back by their old destinies left unfulfilled. The book vibrated in welcome and in anticipation of the danger that awaited it's Mistresses.

**********

"So Raiha, the book is now found isn't it?" asked Kurei as he reclined against the chair, his face hidden in the shadows. A silver gleam flashed when he turned his head to reach for the phone but he hesitated, the mask covering his expression.

"Are they now awakened?" he asked his voice sounding so uncertain that Raiha quickly looked up in surprise from his bowed posture. Feeling as uncertain as his Master sounded, Raiha gave a barely audible answer. 

"Hai."

"Then there is no reason to delay any further is there?" asked Kurei as he dialed the dreaded number, seeking to contact the very devil himself-- his father, Koran Mori.

TBC

***********

Author's Notes:

Ohayo minna! Sorry if the parts are somewhat vague and confusing, I desperately need a pre-reader, please help! If you want to help this poor writer with this particular fic, please e-mail me at [joan_g1014@hotmal.com][1]. My other email addie is hopelessly lost. My next chapter is, 

Chapter 11- Requiem of Lost Souls

Ja minna! Please R&r!

~*Jo-chan

   [1]: mailto:joan_g1014@hotmal.com



	11. Requiem of Lost Souls

The Intricacies of Fate

The Intricacies of Fate

Chapter 11- Requiem of Lost Souls

~*Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard RK and Flame of Recca disclaimers apply. I do not own any of the characters that would appear in this fic. I am merely borrowing them, if I owned them, I would have animated the Jinchuu Arc series long ago and the second part of FOR. Please don't sue, I'm a good kid.

************

Kurei tossed and turned in bed, haunted by nightmares.

__

"Kurei, I want to be with you... forever..."

"Iie! Scarlet! No!!!!

"Showing the slightest emotion Kurei, will cost you everything you'll ever love, ever cherish. Your loyalty to me should be absolute, I won't abide distractions such as that orphan I took inside my home," sneered Koran Mori.

The walls were splattered with blood. His whole body ached but it was nothing compared to the burning emptiness inside his heart. His Scarlet was gone and it was all his fault. He would never see her again, her sweet smiles, or hold her in her arms.

It was over.

"Your loyalty Kurei, should be only to me," commanded Koran Mori even as Kurei held the broken body of the girl he loved who was murdered by the cruelty of his father.

"Gyahh!" gasped Kurei as he woke up, his body bathed in sweat. The scar in the side of his faced throbbed warmly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and he stood up to watch the early dawn. He rolled his neck over his shoulders, feeling the tension. 

His father was determined to possess the Kirisawa sisters. Koran Mori never explained why but Kurei knew his father well enough to guess it had something to do with power, something Mori would sell his soul to the devil just to possess.

It was only recently when he found out about the sister's strange power. At first, it seemed to be telepathy-- the ability to mind-speak or read minds. But as two of his plans to capture them failed, he realized it was something far more than that strange ability.

He ordered Raiha observe them for days. He was growing more fascinated by the way those two seemingly helpless girls battle Raiha, Gohei, Mokuren and countless other highly trained ninjas. They all survived these battles, scarred but still alive and in their battle they have gained powerful allies.

Shirofuji Aoshi, Oniwabanshuu's okashira and Hikoshichiro Kenshin, the feared government assassin who mastered Hiten Mitsuruugi Ryuu and a student of the Ensui or the Dark Water. Kurei never expected those two men to take part in that fierce battle for life. They became the Kirisawa sisters' protectors and seemed to have committed their own lives just to protect the women in such a short time.

Raiha said that the couples seemed to share a special bond, reacting to the smallest hint of danger or distress with such uncanny speed. Kurei never imagined that the emotionless Aoshi would fall so completely or that reserved Kenshin commit himself whole-heartedly to Misao and Kaoru Kirisawa. There must be something those two girls possessed, to enslave those two powerful swordsmen so completely to their cause. But what?

In the midst of his reveries, thoughts of Scarlet resurfaced. This time, with such staggering force he was helpless to block the images. Like a phantom of his flame, Scarlet appeared, crying, beseeching.

__

"Kurei!"

"Nani?" whispered Kurei, holding his head between his hands. The room turned cold, even though the image of Scarlet rose from Kurei's own flame but then turned to a wraithlike figure of a human ghost. Kurei felt the sweat trickle down his chest and it was suddenly very hard to breathe. 

__

"Anata.... take heart.... have courage...."

"Nani wo utennen?" he asked, staring at the apparition with tears in his eyes. The ghost smiled gently, as if understanding the reason of Kurei's distress. At her smile, the flame began to reappear, molding her ghost into the flame Scarlett. She wailed in distress, her human features melting into one of a flame figure.

__

"Kurei-sama... free yourself from the chains of the past.... sayonara..."

Scarlet disappeared and the flame Kurei fashioned from her dead body took its place, her fiery wings outstretched like an angel poised in flight. The humanity gone from her eyes, she gave a banshee-like yell before Kurei called her back to retire, his hand shaking fiercely. 

// What did Scarlet mean by that? //

But Kurei had the feeling it had something in connection with the two witches, Kaoru and Misao Kirisawa. He felt momentary pang of remorse for the plans he has set for this morning.

Shrugging, he walked up and started to dress. What is done, is done. There should be no regrets because there should be none.

***************

With bleary eyes, Kaoru sat up from the coffee table. Beside her, Misao was already waking up, stretching her arms lazily. "What a night!" muttered Kaoru as she pushed the Book of Binding Spells away from them.

They spent the previous evening, scrutinizing each page hoping to find a clue why they were so sought after by Kurei and his goons. As the night turned deeper, they began unlocking secrets of great power any megalomaniac would die to possess. Their shivers turned to chills and then deep-rooted fear. Power-transfusion, time-alteration, and fate-manipulation were some of the spells written on the book. A few spells seemed familiar to them, the Binding Hearts spell has brought tears to their eyes even as they read it silently.

A soft bustling sound brought them more awake and Kaoru opened her eyes wider and blushed slightly seeing Kenshin inside their penthouse. Kenshin felt her eyes upon him and turned to smile at her before turning back to percolating the coffee. The doorway opened and Aoshi stepped in, carrying bags of pastries.

"Ohayo gozaimsu Aoshi-sama," greeted Misao, her voice still slightly tinged by slumber. Misao's surprised squeak made the rest of the penthouse's occupants start awake when Aoshi kissed her softly on the lips. Koganei who was just waking up, saw the kiss and yelled in disgust. "Things were so much better before the icicle melted!"

Domon chuckled before he turned to try and kiss Fuuko. "I have come to kiss you good morning my lovely Fuuko!" he announced before being greeted by a mail-clad fist from Fuuko who was awake and seething. "Ecchi!" she yelled before aiming a dozen small sharp daggers, the last dagger barely missing Domon's manhood.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Fuuko-san," greeted Mikagami, softly touching Fuuko's shoulder. He was standing up behind the sofa and he looked surprised when instead of pulling away, Fuuko rested her cheek briefly against his hand. "Ohayo Mikagami-san," answered Fuuko before pulling away and getting up. She smiled at him hesitantly before Mikagami smiled back, making Fuuko even more confused.

"Mikagami-san... what's wrong? Why are you smiling all of a sudden?" asked Fuuko softly, moving closer to Mikagami so as not to let others overhear their conversation. Mikagami looked startled at the question and seemed to think about it deeply. He glanced briefly at Yanagi who was shaking Recca awake and then back at Fuuko whose eyes were filled with so much questions. He suddenly realized that the burden he had long harbored in his heart has disappeared and only Fuuko remained, devoid of the past.

He smiled suddenly, startling Fuuko with the sheer magnificence of his rare smile. "Call it a change of perspective," he answered before he took Fuuko's hand. Looking shocked and pleased at the same time, Fuuko curled her hand against his gentle grip and walked beside him, knowing it was such a beautiful way to start the morning.

***********

"So... what have you uncovered from the book?" asked Mikagami after a few bites from his bagel. The entire group was sharing breakfast together in the living room, watching the morning cartoons and news in between.

Kaoru took a bite from Kenshin's croissant before answering. "Just enough to know why Mori's after us," she replied flatly, her fist clenching in anger. "It seems that Kaoru-neechan and I are the only one who can open and read the book-- aside from Fuuko and from the looks of things, Mr. Mori has a few spells he'd like us to create," added Misao sitting up from her position on Aoshi's lap.

The whole room became silent, troubled by the levity of their predicament. At length, Recca spoke up, "Being a ruthless man, Mori wouldn't stop until he has possessed either Misao-chan or Kaoru-san." At that statement, Yanagi shivered and turned her face against Recca's shoulder. 

"It would have to be the two of us, our power is stronger as a whole than apart," said Kaoru grimly before turning to look at the book on the kitchen table. It was true though, they discovered their abilities somewhere in the book's prologue, where it was foretold: "Two of raven and blue would unite to create ancient magic anew"

Suddenly, Kenshin stood up. "Danger!" he yelled before Aoshi, Recca, Mikagami stood up half-a second after he did. The windows that were only recently repaired broke open in a raining of glass. The loud sound of broken glass was pierced by Yanagi's terrified scream. 

"Kuso!" yelled Recca as he brought his flame forth. At least a dozen armed and ready ninjas led by Raiha and Mokuren. Leaping through the debris, Misao dove towards her package of kunais, rolling to grab and throw Kaoru's shinai into her sister's hands. Before she even has gotten up, she has released three kunais, imbedding itself on two ninja's foreheads.

The battle was fast and furious. As soon as either any of them could take down their attackers, new ninjas would appear, armed with heavier weapons and fiercer kenki. Bursts of sharp wind currents, fire balls, ice-shards would punch the air still ringing with the sound of steel against steel. "Fujin!" "Saiha!" "Ensui!" "Doryusen!" rang out occasionally, with grunts and screams of pain from the faceless ninjas. 

Misao leapt against the wall to attack Mokuren and he turned to face her with a malicious smile. Raiha intercepted them before a blow was even struck. "Take care of the other," he quietly instructed, meeting the force of Misao's flying sideways kick and hurtling several feet away. Mokuren then turned his back and with a fiendish laugh, aimed a sharp branch towards Kaoru's back.

"Kaoru!" yelled Misao as she threw out all the kunais remaining in her hand in a vain attempt to destroy the deadly branch moving towards her sister. With feral, amber eyes, Kenshin turned at Misao's scream and saw the branch speeding towards Kaoru. Too far away to even protect Kaoru or destroy the deadly branch, he could only look on in horrified pain. "Kaoru-dono!"

What happened next was too strange even for Raiha to explain. The whole penthouse seemed to glow with a strange golden light. The air which was alive with the sounds of battle was overwhelmed by a fierce chorus of soul-spirits and air elementals. It was a charged sound that hummed as softly as Zephyr and as fiercely as a twister.

Kaoru whose back was turned against the attack began to glow and blur like an apparition. She disappeared and was suddenly transported next to Misao who was still on her knees, holding her head as if in concentration. Kaoru fell on her knees beside Misao. Kaoru covered her ears and suddenly, she screamed.

The scream blended with the howl and sigh of the air elementals and soul spirits that hovered above them. It was a strange, powerful scream that reverberated throughout the building. A still silence ensued before two seconds later, every glass and pane shattered, all the way to the last floor of the 107th floored building. 

Misao collapsed. Kaoru collapsed. The Book of Binding Spells lay open, a page opened in the middle glowing as brightly as the sun. It was the power of the sisters, a summon-bind that had called forth air elementals and soul-spirits.

Before anyone could even blink, Raiha grabbed the girls in each arm and jumped out of the broken windows. Mokuren whose arms were broken by the impact turned to look at Raiha who disappeared. He gave a fiendish smile before he turned the rest of his body into an impenetrable vine wall that was 15 feet deep and covered all the possible exits.

"Misao!" shouted Aoshi, dropping his kodachis before he picked it up in a silvery blur, beginning to slash the vines away like a madman. Kenshin acted like he was possessed as well. "Kaoru! Kaoru!" yelled Kenshin, feeling Kaoru's energy dangerously low. Even as they slashed through the thick roots and vines, a sickly aroma began to pervade. 

"It's Mokuren's poison air!" yelled Koganei, picking up his adamantine blade and helping Kenshin and Aoshi hack the vines away. Recca turned to incinerate the vines. "Baka! If you use the fire, it will react with the air and we'll be burned!" yelled Mikagami as he stuck his ice-sword in the floor and began to freeze the vines. But it was no use, for the vines were too thick for even the ice to penetrate.

Yanagi began to cough as she held onto a stunned Recca. Fuuko got up from her kneeling position, took one look at the glimmering book and began to move forward. As if possessed, feeling the energy of her cousins fade as deeply as Aoshi and Kenshin seemed to feel, Fuuko held out her hands, palms up. 

"From the air elementals that have been bound to my blood-kin, I take the power entrusted to them and use it as my own!" she chanted before the air began to shimmer and vibrate with the elementals from the destruction awhile ago. Gone was the gentling sigh of soul-spirits as the raging air elementals were called forth. A half-second later, the elementals, flying like double-edged banshees minced the thick vines as cleanly as ground pork.

Sweet air entered the enclosed room before the elementals vanished in a high, thin wail. Fuuko staggered from where she stood and before she hit the floor, Mikagami caught her in his arms. It was a power no one expected Fuuko would have because her two cousins were still alive. But the power was there, invoked by great need and strength.

Her dark blue eyes, so much like her cousins fluttered erratically before she whispered, "Kaoru and Misao. They're gone..."

***************

The hidden compound was located deep within the mountains of Hiei. Two firmly bound, gagged and unconscious women were carried in, one by a huge giant with little mobility in his left hand and the other by a dark-haired ninja. 

A lone figure dressed in red greeted them. "Is it they?" he asked, his monotone voice so emotionless and cold, the unconscious captives stirred uneasily in their forced slumber. Raiha nodded slowly, wincing at the sharp pain in his ribs. Misao's kick combined with the strong impact of air current from Kaoru's scream seemed to have cracked two of his ribs.

"I cracked my ribs," he explained, seeing the questioning look in Kurei's eyes. Kurei nodded slowly, his gaze fixed on Misao and Kaoru. Their raven hair was long and unbound and he touched a silky strand almost experimentally, as if registering a fact. He traced the hair and found that it belonged to a small, dainty face. Younger looking than the other one.

Kurei nodded slowly. "I was expecting something more like witches, not fallen angels," he said musingly, dragging a nail against Kaoru's cheek. At the rough touch, Kaoru opened her eyes, the blue irises still blurry and vague. "Iie," she moaned before the energy so recently drained away from her was sapped out so completely she lost consciousness again.

Misao opened her eyes then and saw the masked face so near her own. She tried to raise her fists and realized that she was bound and gagged. Tears of futility gathered in her eyes. Her sister's life-force was very weak, as if the summon-bind of air elementals and soul-spirits had drained almost every nuance of strength and energy. 

"I am Kurei. You are now my captives," Kurei announced in a grave, solemn voice. His eyes were so dark and cold and instinctively, Misao recoiled away from his presence. There was a slight flicker in his eyes that made a bit of Misao's panic ebb a little. //Maybe he is human after all// she thought before she was laid down on a cool metal table.

She felt her sister alongside her but when she looked up, a gray flame in the figure of a beautiful naked angel hovered above them. The angel wailed like a banshee before the sheen of moisture in its eyes flared brightly. 

"Burn their clothes away Scarlett," commanded Kurei before the angel let loose another high scream and the gray fire obliterated Misao and Kaoru's clothing in a rush. Misao felt the flames licking onto her skin and she screamed. The air that touched her hot skin was cold, as was the metallic table that slowly grew hotter in the heat of Scarlett's flame. She felt blisters rising in her naked skin before she fainted.

Kurei's heart was as cold as his fire was hot.

***************

Author's Notes:

Ohayo minna! I really liked this chapter, hope you liked the magic and the fight scenes there. Comments and suggestions are definitely welcome. Can anyone give me the japanese translation of Mikagami's ice-sword and techniques? Also Fuuko's? I really need them for my upcoming fic. Please send them over to [joan_g1014@yahoo.com][1]. 

Ja matta ne!

~* Jo-chan

   [1]: mailto:joan_g1014@yahoo.com



	12. Deadly Fascination

The Intricacies of Fate

The Intricacies of Fate

Chapter 12- Deadly Fascination

Disclaimers: Standard RK and Flame of Recca disclaimers apply. I do not own any of the characters that would appear in this fic. I am merely borrowing them, if I owned them, I would have animated the Jinchuu Arc series long ago and the second part of FOR. Please don't sue, I'm a good kid.

//- indicates thoughts

// _kokoro // _- indicates telepathic communication (between Kaoru, Misao)

***********

A memory of softness, of ocean-blue and sapphire...

Kurei looked at the unfolding events with calculating eyes and unfathomable thoughts. Two technicians from the laboratory lifted Misao and Kaoru up from the metal table and the ashes of their clothes. The girls' backs were red from the searing heat of Kurei's flame but not a single whimper or moan of pain was heard from their unconscious guests. 

Kurei was still lost in the memory of ocean-blue eyes looking up at him without fear and the fierce flash of determination from half-closed sapphire eyes. So their names were Kaoru and Misao... how fascinating...

"You could have just asked the technicians to take their clothes off," stated Raiha as he moved to stand beside Kurei. Shrugging indifferently, the feeling of intense interest waning in the face of business Kurei answered, "I wanted them unconscious."

"There are those for that," retorted Raiha as he pointed at the prepared injections by the metallic table. Kurei didn't bother to answer and only walked after the technicians into the Uruha's main laboratory. Raiha remained silent, puzzled by his master's actions.

When the reached the laboratory facilities, they were greeted by two commanding, white lab-coated figures. One was male, the other was female. "Master Kurei, welcome," greeted the female as she looked up from her papers. The man stood up briefly from his computers as well, his long, brown hair at odds with his scientific gear. 

"Dr. Shura, Dr. Shogo Amakusa, I'll leave you to your scientific explorations now. By the end of the day, I'll expect viable results from those two," instructed Kurei before he slowly walked away.

Raiah gazed at the man he has served for years and the obvious change in his behavior. How strange... if Raiha didn't know any better, it seemed as if Kurei was reluctant to leave the Kirisawa sisters to their fate.

How positively interesting.

**************

When Misao woke up, Kaoru was gone. 

In a panic, she bolted upright and realized she was enclosed in some kind of fiberglass cell. She was naked while several men in white lab coats were observing her, like some sort of strange animal specie.

She felt bile rising in her throat. She huddled her face in her knees, mourning the loss of contact with her sister. This was apparently some testing center and she was a lab rat under observation. A beautiful woman stepped closer to her cell and pressed a button on the control panel. There was a slight hissing sound before blue smoke began to seep through the cell's floors.

Huddling deeper into herself, Misao curled like a frightened animal. "Tasukette," she whispered, feeling the thick smoke choking her lungs and making her eyes water. With a sudden burst of rage, she kneeled up, banging her fists against the impenetrable fiberglass. "You can't do this to me!" she screamed, feeling the growing interest of the scientists with her. 

She staggered and fell on her knees. No longer did the smoke sting her eyes or fill her lungs. It turned almost sickeningly sweet, caressing in a way as her eyelids fluttered shut and she collapsed, losing consciousness once more in sweet oblivion.

Minutes ticked by and the thick blue smoke was then sucked out of her cell. The sliding door was opened after the security number was punched in. Two men in lab-coats entered; one taking hold of Misao's ankles, the other on her shoulders and heaving her up.

"Take her to the electrolysis," commanded the woman who seemed to be the head of research. She was tall with auburn-hair and the red-violet of her eyes as emotionless as slate. As she followed the progress of Misao towards the next testing chamber, a young scientist asked her. "Dr. Shura, what about the other one?"

"Don't worry. Dr. Amakusa. I'm sure she's awake and lucid enough to understand the ordeal," answered Shura, a cold smile on her face. She followed the progress of Misao with silent feet, already making notes at the differences in the sisters' abilities. Kaoru was strapped onto an electronic wave machine, one that monitors the slightest increase in power while giving out strong electric waves to stimulate the increase in power. Misao was being taken to the Electrolysis Water Tank. There, she'll be submerged in water, with little space for air and small electron waves will be sent out. 

Shura smiled slightly at the morbid thoughts. She felt a slight pang of pity for Misao but not for Kaoru. She didn't know why but she felt an incredible amount of animosity towards the girl but this was nonetheless an experiment. If her case goes on successfully, it would help her village if Koran Mori would keep his promise upon her cooperation.

A lone scream of pain echoed, followed by a loud crackle of electricity. Shura shook her head. It seems as if the other scientists have increased the electric output to increase the subject's reaction. Excited exclamations followed the crackle of electricity. "My god! Look at the green energy chart!" shouted a particularly excited scientist. Her curiosity peaked and Shura stopped following Misao and strolled inside the testing chamber of Kaoru. 

She looked startled at the electricity burns located all over Kaoru's arms where she was strapped onto the chair. Unclad, her pale flesh violently crimson from the electronic streaks, Kaoru wearily lifted her head, as if noting Shura's presence. For a while, they stared at each other. A second later, an even stronger burst of kinetic electricity rippled through Kaoru's body, making her cry out and struggle against the bonds. 

Shura took a step back, so strong was the current she feared to touch even a tiny flow from three feet away.

********

Kaoru's hand clenched tightly as she was nearly pushed back to unconsciousness with the pain. She had lost consciousness three times but was awakened by the awful current of electricity ripping through her insides. She could barely see, seeing only the blue sparks of light, but she could sense someone. Even through the amplitude of her pain, she felt a hostile presence. It was familiar but the pain was heightening the need to destroy instead of understanding. She could feel the fount of her power growing, struggling against the bindings she has placed over the century.

Her mind flew out, separating itself from her body. She could vaguely feel the ripples of electricity. But her need to find Misao was too great. //Is Misao all right? Why can't my mind reach her?// Kaoru felt the strange surge of power. She could hear the obscure exclamations of her captors even as she touched the center of her power. It was then when she realized that the center of her power was her heart.

A detached part of her could sense Misao but it was a faint connection. She could feel Misao's pain and it seemed to be as great as her own. Tears fell down Kaoru's cheeks, not because of the pain but from relief. Misao was ALIVE.

//_Misao-chan... daijoubu?//_

There was a long pause, a faint sound of gasping for breath and weeping before Misao answered.

// _Hai onesan. It hurts so much! I can't get through Aoshi-sama, how can they find us?//_

// _Hold on Misao, whatever you do, don't show them our power. It would make them seek only more. We've survived greater pain than this, don't give up! _//

// _How will they find us if we can't get through the barriers in this compound?_ //

// _I'm sure they'll find us Misao. Kenshin will rescue us. Even if our minds are not connected with theirs, our hearts are. All they have to do is to follow their heart, it would lead them to our way..._ //

// _But will they follow their hearts if they will not hear? Knowing Aoshi-sama, he'll be too consumed with rage. _//

// _I hope they will. //_

// _I pray so... _//

**********

Team Hokage and Kenshin was enclosed within the okashira's private quarters of the Oniwabanshuu headquarters. They were all silent and grim, contemplating the rescue of Misao and Kaoru.

"Chikusho! How could Kurei directly insult the Oniwabanshuu by attacking in broad daylight? He will pay for that with his life," swore Aoshi as he slammed a fist against his desk, his black ninja clothes providing an even more threatening appearance.

Fuuko was using her small daggers as darts when she looked up from throwing them as darts. "Knowing Kurei, he wouldn't give a damn," she muttered grimly before turning back to her furious dart game. Before she could throw another dagger, Mikagami stopped her, placing a hand against her wrist. "Yamete Fuuko, your rage is only feeding theirs," he whispered, pulling her down beside him on the couch.

For a minute, Fuuko struggled before she wearily rested her head against Mikagami's shoulder. "Sumen, today hasn't been easy," she murmured, her hand clenching at the thought of her cousins at the mercy of Kurei. It has been 8 hours since the abduction and it was late afternoon outside the Oniwabanshuu quarters. 

"Kurei wouldn't have broken the guild law by mounting a morning attack unless he's desperate," drawled Hiko who was silent on the okashira's chair. Aoshi shot his father a pissed off look. "I knew that," he muttered before Kenshin spoke up. His tone was serious and calm, a threat in itself delivered with the hitokiri's amber eyes. 

"No location yet on where we'd find Kaoru and Misao-dono?" asked Kenshin flatly as he looked at Aoshi. Tersely, Aoshi shook his head. "Iie. So far, all my spies have found out that they were taken to Uruha's main hideout in the East. Kurei's henchmen have shaken off all my oni gang," answered Aoshi.

"Shimatta! We can't waste any more time!" burst out Kenshin as Recca placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Sou desu ne Kenshin-san but we can't do anything right now. I've told Yanagi to follow us to Uruha's hideout and when we find them we'd let Hime heal them," said Recca, leaving out the fact that Misao and Kaoru are most likely being tortured at this exact moment.

Kenshin bowed his head while Aoshi leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Knowing that Misao and Kaoru are in pain was worse than the gravest wound they have ever received. It made them bleed so badly but only on the inside.

// _Tasukette... _//

Swiftly, Aoshi and Kenshin lifted their heads. "Misao," whispered Aoshi. 

"Kaoru..." whispered Kenshin as both of them turned around at the same time. 

"Oi, daijoubu yo baka deshi, Aoshi-chan?" asked Hiko in concern.

Both men shot Hiko a dirty look at his mention of their old names. The Hokage team watched Kenshin and Aoshi with widened eyes, their amusement and alarm growing with every second. "I heard Misao's voice," explained Aoshi as Kenshin kept silent as if searching for something within. 

At first, there was this sense of separation and a vast empty void. A distance traveled in the flight of one's consciousness. Kenshin suddenly felt a sharp pain and the sensation of being connected to a familiar being. Kaoru.

Kenshin's eyes closed as he sensed the pain of electrocution. He jerked back, knocking the small Buddha porcelain on the floor. He fell on his knees, holding his ribs as if in pain. He gasped for breath and said one word. "Kaoru-dono!"

"Connected at the heart, he feels the pain of his other half as clearly as if it were his own," explained Kagero as she materialized out of the darkness. Fuuko was already up and moved to assist Kenshin. "Demo... why can't Aoshi feel it too?" she asked as she helped Kenshin to sit.

Shrugging, Kagero answered, "Maybe because he feels too much rage that the love of their hearts couldn't come through." Suddenly, Aoshi staggered as well. He began gasping for air, tilting his head as if seeking oxygen and jerking in pain at the small waves of electricity. "Misao," he gasped.

"Masaka! They're being tortured!" cried Yanagi, putting her face in her hands. Everybody held their breath as Kagero moved to stand before them. "Why don't you concentrate and try to find the location of Kaoru and Misao-chan?" she asked silently, as Kenshin and Aoshi looked at her with eyes that showed having experienced the greatest pain.

"Shikashi... how will we find them?" asked Kenshin hoarsely as he swallowed and got up. Aoshi stood up on shaky legs as well and nodded his agreement.

"Just follow your heart," answered Kagero simply.

************

"So, they have telepathy, telekinesis and a strange ability to bind anything into a spell," stated Koran Mori as he tossed the report submitted to him onto his desk. Kurei stood in front of his father impassively, while Raiha stood on Kurei's left.

"Did they manifest these powers in the testing chambers?" Mori asked before he lit a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke in Kurei's direction. 

"Iie. They showed amazing restraint in all the tests of pain. We stopped the testing because their bodies were too weak to take any more," answered Kurei, turning his face away while Raiha pondered over Kurei's words.

'Too weak' was too soft an adjective to describe the present state of the Kirisawa sisters. Even Raiha was startled to see the soft fair skin of Misao and Kaoru bruised and burned so badly that whatever unmarked skin was either bright pink from the intensity of the electrocution or blue from the bitter cold. Numerous cuts blemished their skin, from whips and surgical knives.

Misao and Kaoru were tortured mercilessly but the chart never managed to record any special manifestation. The power was still there inside, growing and pulsing with the great pain received but even the joint efforts of experienced scientists Shogo Amakusa and Shura were all for naught. The Kirisawa sisters never showed their true ability.

They lost consciousness in the middle of a surgery that was facilitated without the use of anesthesia. Alarmed at the halt of their experiment, the scientists' tried their best efforts to revive them. But Kaoru and Misao never regained consciousness and fell into a partial comatose for the past hour.

With displeasure distorting his face, Mori shouted, "Well, wake them up! They're just females, to be used and manipulated upon the interests of men! I want to know if they can give me power!"

Kurei scoffed, completely surprising Raiha. "What makes you so sure they'd give you power instead of killing themselves?" asked Kurei, his eyes dark and inscrutable. Shocked at his son's insubordination, Mori was speechless. His face turned dark with anger as he threw a mail opener at Kurei. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed in English. The mail opener turned to ashes by Kurei before it ever hit him.

"Don't you ever threaten me again," said Kurei calmly before he walked out with Raiha on his heels.

The door was closed silently, the scene inside the room dark and violent as Mori slammed his fists against the wall while Kurei and Raiha walked over to the testing chamber.

**************

"Why did you contradict him Kurei-sama? Speaking out against him is not wise," prodded Raiha as they stepped through the bright corridor. 

The walkway was whitewashed and sterile, with minimum sounds from the carpeted floor. The rooms were bright and there was absolutely no telling of the time because there were no clocks, nothing that indicated an interest in the outside world.

Kurei shrugged as he stepped through the testing room. Dr. Shura looked up from her paperwork, looking as frustrated as Dr. Amakusa who was studying the charts. They both stood up when they saw Kurei. "Kurei-sama!" they greeted but Kurei had no eyes for them, only for the two female captives held within a fiberglass orb.

Kaoru and Misao were huddled against each other like twin infants. Even the sight of their beaten bodies would arouse compassion in the most hardened criminal but their long dark hair covered their bodies as well as a cloak, soft and damp within their captivity.

Looking at them silently, Kurei turned to Shura. "Have they awakened yet?" he asked flatly while Raiha still gazed upon their figures with a sad frown. What was done to them was without a doubt, worse than what was done to Yanagi. But the Kirisawa sisters were far stronger than the healer, or more stubborn in their determination.

Shura shook her head. "Iie. We've tried to wake them up thirty minutes ago but it was a futile effort," she answered. Raiha's head turned sharply when he noticed something. With bated breath, he observed that strange sight before he addressed Kurei. "Kurei-sama, look closely at the wound near Misao's left rib," he said.

Leaning closer to the observation cell, Kurei squinted and looked more carefully at the clean incision wound on Misao's left side. The wound was glowing pink! Hardly noticeable from the electric burns all over her body, the deep incision seemed to be knitting itself together to mend the broken flesh. By mere millimeters, the wound was closing by itself slowly, a statement of regeneration and self-healing.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Dr. Amakusa who was monitoring the activity through a computer feed image from the cell. "Looks like the other one is healing slowly too," observed Shura as the torn flesh in Kaoru's back was slowly being repaired by the same ability. "It seems as if the healer wasn't the one responsible for their rapid recovery from the attacks," concluded Raiha before he turned away from the sight. 

The growing fascination and interest in Kurei's eyes made Raiha uneasy but he shrugged it off. With the telepathy, telekinesis, self-healing and numerous other powers the sisters possessed, who wouldn't be fascinated? Even he was falling under the spell of the sisters and Kurei has called them witches, maybe rightly so. So far, torture has failed to bring out their powers and from the looks of it, Kurei was intensely curious at the depth of the sisters' abilities. 

Raiha began to feel a tinge of sympathy for the sisters. The worse is yet to come and he has no doubt whatsoever that Kenshin, Aoshi and the Hokage team would find these two girls. Capturing their loved ones might prove to be more of a stimulant in showing their powers but who knows how far Kurei's deadly fascination will go to risk drawing out every ounce of the Kirisawa sisters' powers? 

"Bring them out," commanded Kurei flatly as Shogo and Shura looked at him curiously. Without saying anything else, they opened the cell and had two other technicians carry Kaoru and Misao out. "Where will we put them?" Shura asked, before attaching a metallic bracelet on Kaoru's wrist. She turned and attached a similar bracelet on Misao.

Kurei looked at Kaoru and Misao for a long minute before he answered, 

"Bring them to my chambers."

Shura gasped. Raiha turned swiftly to look at Kurei. Kurei turned to reveal the masked side of his face. "Do it," commanded Kurei softly as the technicians began carrying Misao and Kaoru out of the testing laboratory. Kurei paused to give a look around that clearly stated, 'Do not question my authority on this matter'. He gave Raiha a nod and instructed, "Prepare for the coming intruders but do not disturb me in my chambers."

************

Author's Notes:

Wai minna! I finally finished this chappie! Oh goodness, I first titled it "The Greatest Pain" but as I worked through my chapter eventually, this was more of a Kurei-Kaoru-Misao event. I really don't think Kurei is such a hideous villain, while watching the series, I even found him cute and intriguing without the mask and the scar from Scarlet. And so, I built this angle of Kurei-Misao-Kaoru. It definitely has possibilities. Thanks to my wonderful pre-reader Mal, arigatou gozaimasu. Please r&r!

~* Jo-chan


	13. The Greatest Pain

The Intricacies of Fate 

The Intricacies of Fate

Chapter 13- The Greatest Pain

Disclaimers: Standard RK and Flame of Recca disclaimers apply. I do not own any of the characters that would appear in this fic. I am merely borrowing them, if I owned them, I would have animated the Jinchuu Arc series long ago and the second part of FOR. Please don't sue, I'm a good kid.

//- indicates thoughts

// _kokoro // _- indicates telepathic communication (between Kaoru, Misao)

***********

Their dreams were plagued by darkness, the memory of an abiding pain...

With a loud gasp, Kaoru jerked awake, the semi-comatose state she was in earlier falling away as abruptly as fog in the bright sunlight. 

She was in a bed, the sterile cold floors of the laboratory testing room replaced by the comfort of a soft mattress. But the opulence throbbed with Cimmerian undercurrents and Kaoru realized that even though the room was submerged in darkness, everything inside the room was so black... as black as the infinite night, as the gloom that resided forever in Kurei's soul.

"So... you're awake," drawled Kurei from the darkest corner of the room. He inched closer to the bed where Kaoru sat up, shivering from the coldness of the room but maybe it was from her state of undress or even from the bleakness of his presence. Kurei saw the shiver and felt grimly satisfied, it would make his task easier if he intimidated them. A whole lot easier.

Beside her, Kaoru felt Misao stir restlessly. Laying a shaking hand on her sister's shoulder, she soothed the restlessness softly. Misao need more rest, Kaoru would be damned before she let Kurei disrupt the healing sleep Misao's battered body so desperately needed.

Drawing a blanket to envelop her half-healed body, Kaoru faced Kurei defiantly. "Why are we here? Your sadistic scientists done with their fun?" she sneered, all the hatred and fury sparking from her azure eyes. She was shaking so much but Kaoru couldn't help it. There was so much pain in the last few hours... and now there was such overwhelming hate.

Unperturbed, Kurei walked closer, stopping at the foot of the bed. He gazed at Kaoru's contemptuous face before his eyes turned to Misao's slumbering form. Quickly, Kaoru threw a blanket over Misao's bare form and challenged Kurei. "Hentai!" she hissed. She tried to call forth a spell, anything that would bring down so much pain on Kurei that the pain she and her sister had suffered would seem like a tickle compared to his. But nothing flowed into her mind, all that was present was an overwhelming animosity. She made a mistake then, when she looked up boldly into his eyes.

Kurei was surprised at the audacity of Kaoru's move. She just sneered at him, challenged him openly, insulted him and looked into his eyes, insignificant things really; but they were things only a few managed to survive. He watched the play of emotions in Kaoru's eyes, she was so pathetically transparent. But her eyes changed, the animosity fading in the light of comprehension.

"Your eyes are so sad beneath the coldness," whispered Kaoru as she broke off the stare. She felt her heart beating rapidly and her fists clenched on the sheet. The discovery was so stunning and unwanted, how can she overcome an adversary whom she felt compassion for? Without knowing anything else and trusting her instincts, she knew that what Kurei suffered long ago was indeed greater than her pain.

Kurei flinched slightly her words. "You are mistaken," he stated flatly before he looked towards Misao's form as she slowly woke up. "Your sister is awake," he said, looking away before Misao sat up and realized her nudity. He heard Misao's cry of dismay and the soft sounds of cloth being wrapped around someone's body. The sisters whispered quietly with each other, embracing in relief and holding their hands together. Kurei suddenly felt an increase of power within his chambers. It fascinated him.

"It's you," said Misao woodenly as she turned to face their captor. His very silence was unnerving but in so many ways, it reminded her so much of her Aoshi. His eyes seemed even darker in the gloom of his chambers but there was something so unbearably sad in his emotionless countenance.

Kurei inclined his head at Misao's greeting. He suddenly felt as if the sisters were stripping him of his emotionless layers. He felt vulnerable and exposed in the piercing shades of blue that were their eyes. He jerked away abruptly. Obviously, the sisters were empaths as well. He dropped the pretense and whirled to face them.

"I want you to bind my soul with Kurenai," he stated before he called out his flame Scarlet, the essence of the woman who died in his arms.

"Nani?" gasped Kaoru and Misao in surprise. The flame angel figure that hovered above them was a gray flame but it didn't make her fire cold. It burned even hotter than most, radiating with anguish, anger, hatred and deep inside... fear. The flame screamed piercingly, the way a mermaid would scream at being deprived of her sea.

"Bind my soul to hers," said Kurei bluntly, allowing the flame to lay a hand against his shoulder. The material of his clothes hissed and smoked, but the pain seemed insignificant to him as he faced the sisters, bold and commanding and at the same time, needy.

"Do you know what you're asking us to do?" asked Misao quietly, as she stared at the odd tears that gleamed from the flame angel. She was shaken by Kurei's demand but Kaoru was aghast that they'd even consider giving Kurei his demand. They were captives for goodness sakes! They were tortured just to show their power but their hearts being connected, they both realized the flow of power that quivered in anticipation of accepting Kurei's wish.

Kurei looked at Scarlet for a long time before he responded gruffly, "Aa."

"Are you even aware that your souls would be inextricably bound together, not allowing the other to love any one else, a choice long made by powers even beyond death? You'd feel the agony the other would feel, an exposure of souls to each other forever?" asked Kaoru as she trembled. She could feel the power growing, glowing, pulsing and reached out voluntarily.

"Yes," agreed Kurei without hesitation. "I just want to be with her... I want to be able to live my life without restraint and to feel just knowing there's someone in the world for me," added Kurei haltingly. He shook his head grimly as soon as those words came out of his mouth. "I can't believe I just said that," he said harshly.

" I can't believe it either," agreed Misao a little amused. The wounds were half-healed and didn't hurt like the devil any more. She saw her hold out for her hand and it was a gesture Misao recognized. They were going to grant Kurei's wish for unfathomable reasons that had nothing to do with logic nor hatred. It was an aid given by their power to someone who needed it as badly as he needed to exist.

"Kurenai is dead and there's a chance you may not survive binding your soul with someone whose soul hasn't even been reborn in this world," said Kaoru as she pressed the center of her right hand against Misa's left palm. Kurei nodded but he suddenly reached out and placed a hand over theirs.

"If you do this for me, I promise you that you'll be free from Mori," he said gruffly.

Smiling sadly at him, Kaoru looked up from the power that was quickly consuming them. "We're not doing for ourselves Kurei," said Kaoru whose voice was fading. Misao turned to look at him and said, "We're doing this for YOU."

Their eyes began to glow, as if lit by a blue fire from within. Along with the blue light, a strange golden aura began to cloak the sisters. A wind that was felt only by Kaoru and Misao lifted their hair, sending it flowing over the charged air. As they spoke, their voices carried a perpetual tone of power and magic, a voice that has seen centuries of love and loss and understood the consequences of it.

"This is a soul-bind Kurei, whatever you pledge now would be pledged for all eternity. Is this bind of your free will?" asked Kaoru, her voice lost behind the echo of an afterlife. 

"Aa," answered Kurei simply before Misao raised a hand imperiously. "Then let this be a final warning, this is the last time your soul would be yours alone," said Misao before Kurei nodded solemnly once more, thoroughly committed to his cause. "And then now I call on Kurenai's soul to bind with yours," called Kaoru before she and Misao took a deep breath and began to start the chant.

The room vibrated with power. A slight opening on the floor and the flame Scarlet hovering above the crack suddenly smiled. A light passed through the crack, an image of a frail girl who looked so innocent merged with the flame. Scarlet shrieked in pain at the merging while Kurei watched with all the hope in his eyes.

"Not so fast Kurei," boomed out Mori who threw the doors open in one swift motion. 

Startled by the intrusion, Kaoru and Misao lost their concentration and the radiance of their magic disappeared in a flash. "IIE!" shouted Kurei, his mask falling off.

His flame began to riot, shrieking mindlessly, incinerating everything it touched. "Stop your foolishness Kurei, love isn't worth a pile of shit," scoffed Mori as his son Kurei fell on his knees, staring blankly at the mask which he had long worn to conceal his emotions. 

"You foolish selfish man!" cried out Misao as she watched Kurei with pity. Kurei was still silent, his palms on the floor as he bent down. The curtains in Kurei's room caught fire, and Misao and Kaoru quickly got up from the bed as the fire drew dangerously closer to them.

With glittering eyes, Mori grabbed Kaoru's wrist, jerking her away from her sister. Misao cried out and lashed out with a high kick that sent Koran Mori sprawling on his back. Kaoru immediately attacked the rest of Mori's guards with the Kamiya Kasshin style of judo, Misao dispatching the guards who came in efficiently.

// Damn, I wish I had my kunais!// thought Misao furiously as she grabbed her sister and tore away from the room in haste. Both of them had nothing more on their backs than the bed sheet they had wrapped around themselves. With her hair stinging her eyes, Misao barely noticed the column of soldiers that were waiting on the opposite corner of the hall. 

"Misao, matte! I feel something," yelled Kaoru amidst the fracas. She pulled her hand away from Misao's grip and looked around the vicinity. Hardly out of breath but the tumult of their escape and the sirens blaring in every direction and with guards constantly trying to stop them, Misao spoke, "Later!"

Shaking her head, Kaoru put her mind to the task at hand--escaping from the clutches of Koran Mori. "Let's find out later but for now, let's not waste this opportunity to escape," she instructed Misao who was surveying the hallway for the perimeter guards. "Yosh," mumbled Misao as she nodded quickly and took the lead in finding their way out of the mansion. 

Evidently, the laboratory was in the inner sanctum of the mountain mansion of the Uruha. They were taken somewhere in the outer wing of the mansion and they can see the trees just outside the high windows. An armed guard intercepted them and swiftly, Misao leapt against the wall evading the bullets as Kaoru rolled on the ground and yanked the carpet from beneath the man's feet. Simultaneously, Misao fell upon the man's prone body and twisted his neck. 

Breathing heavily, Misao got up and turned to her sister. Her eyes have changed, turning green in a blaze of fury. Taken aback by the color of her sister's eyes, Kaoru asked, "What happened to your eyes Misao?" Misao shook her long hair down her back as she answered, "I'm not so sure but the moment Koran Mori grabbed you, I think I spelled myself..." Kaoru gasped. "Spelled yourself? What? How?"

Misao shrugged, tugging the blanket higher over her shoulders. "I asked for strength, I guess I have it... even a little," she answered before she looked at the high windows calculatingly. Misao took another look at her sister and their current state and sighed. "To escape, I think we need to get out through the window," she suggested hesitantly.

Shaking away her fear, Kaoru smiled reassuringly at Misao. "Hai... I see what you mean. Let's do it then," said Kaoru as she smoothed her hair back and faced the windows. A sudden idea occurred to her as Misao was already up on the window sill, extending a hand to help Kaoru up. "Chotto matte Misao... I have an idea. Break the window open and be ready for anything," warned Kaoru tensely. 

Misao nodded. Her silence indicated that she was still held in the grip of her own spell. Kaoru knotted the blanket firmly over her chest as the sound of breaking glass rang over the room. It was a miracle that they weren't captured and surrounded yet but Kaoru refused to believe that escape would be easy. 

Kaoru took a deep breath. Immediately, a glowing light surrounded her. Her hair flew in response to an unfelt wind that lifted her a few inches off the ground. Kaoru pressed her hands together and then faced her palms downward. She began to chant, the light growing even brighter. "Light as feather, soft as a Zephyr, fast as the wind. Flow like fire, my foundation's power, bind to me the ability to fly," chanted Kaoru as the glow abruptly extinguished but she still hovered off the ground.

Panting heavily, Kaoru soared up, landing on the sill easily. Misao watched her with unblinking green eyes and silently gave her hand to Kaoru. Kaoru nodded, not sparing words for the effort it took to maintain the high-level binding spell. Misao eyes suddenly flared golden sparks as she caught sight of a dozen guards rushing towards them. 

Thrusting her hand towards the attacker, Misao released a bolt of energy that destroyed five men on the spot. "Go", she whispered to her sister as Kaoru hugged Misao's shoulders and threw herself out of the window, taking Misao with her. 

The air whizzed in their ears, their make-shift clothes opening and closing in response to the air-pressure. They were falling through the mountain's ravine and the height was dizzying. Unexpectedly Misao's spell wore off and her ocean-blue eyes widened the moment she realized what was happening. 

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" screamed Misao as they hurtled downwards, her scream echoing and bouncing off the ravine. She looked at Kaoru whose eyes were closed in concentration and then Misao realized that they were no longer falling. The sensation was more like jumping off the plane with a human parachute but the firm grip of Kaoru on Misao's body told her of the extreme effort it took to levitate themselves to safety. Their descent was no longer as fast and Misao started examining the foreign terrain they were going to land on. 

Without warning, with perhaps a distance of three feet or so from the ground, Kaoru groaned and they fell like a rock on the jagged ground. "Itai!" they both exclaimed at the same time but thankfully, they managed to land on their feet before dropping on their posteriors.

Gulping for breath, Kaoru turned to smile at Misao. "That was intense," she managed to say as Misao gave her a pained look. "Aa, I'll say," Misao muttered as she dusted off the bed sheet that served as her clothes. "I'm constantly surprising myself with the depths of our power," added Kaoru as she shakily stood up and mimicked Misao's earlier gestures. Grumbling, Misao said, "Scaring the hell out of me is more likely."

Still concentrating on staying on her feet and not collapsing, Kaoru said, "No wonder Koran Mori wanted us so much, he even risked losing the loyalty of his son."

"I guess you're right about that," said a quiet voice from the shadows of the trees. 

Misao and Kaoru tensed, unable to summon a worthy attack or defense after their physical and mental exertion. It was then when Raiha stepped away from the shadows. In silence, they watched each other, trying to gauge each other's actions. Slowly, Raiha nodded and held his hands out.

"I'm unarmed," he said simply before the battle kenki he could perceive from the two faded slowly. He threw them a pair of clothes from the Uruha trousseau. "Why don't you dress up and escape? Mori is a raving madman hungry for power," stated Raiha as he turned his back while Misao and Kaoru hurriedly donned their clothes.

"This is so much better," sighed Kaoru as she stretched her arm. The ninja clothes were a little too tight, hugging their figures intimately but at least they were clothed. "How about weapons?" asked Misao neutrally as she bent down and secured her boots. 

"Here," said a new voice as a packet of kunais and a katana were thrown on the ground at their feet. Swiftly, Kaoru and Misao looked up.

Kurei emerged from the darkness, the mask firmly in place once more. "Mori has your friends," he said tonelessly before he once again disappeared into the darkness.

The impact of Kurei's words still hung in the air. Misao's bloodless face and the pale tension in Kaoru's bespoke of their fear and worry. "Aoshi-sama's been captured?" asked Misao softly. In answer, Kaoru slowly picked up the sheathed katana. In a quick motion, she drew the sword and made the cutting edge glimmer in the moonlight.

Drawing a sword meant violating the principles of Kamiya Kasshin, the sword that does not kill. Nevertheless, Kaoru drew a sword with determination grim in her eyes. Misao immediately understood her sister's meaning. 

"Yes, this means war," whispered Misao as she bent down and gathered the packet of kunais. 

Blood will surely spill tonight in their attempt to rescue Aoshi, Kenshin and the others.

***********

"I can't believe you just let them escape!" yelled Mori as he faced his guards.

Terrified by the bloodthirsty look in Mori's eyes, no one dared answer. 

One officer volunteered an answer. "Gomen nasai Mori-sama, we were distracted by an attack on the west wing of the mansion," he stammered.

"What? Who?" he snapped as the other guards quailed in fear. 

"Hanabishi Recca, Shirofuji Aoshi, Hikoshichiro Kenshin, Kirisawa Fuuko, Tokiya Mikagami, and the rest of the Hokage ninja group," the sentry reported.

A calculating look replaced the rage in Koran Mori's eyes. He stroked his chin absently as he muttered, "Yes that's perfect... just perfect..." His eyes snapped back to the present as he asked harshly, "Where is my insubordinate son Kurei?"

"I'm right here," answered Kurei as he stepped inside the inner sanctum of Mori's office. Raiha followed closely on his heels wearing a poker face that revealed none of his emotions. Kurei shared a long antagonistic look with his father before callously Mori spoke.

"What you did was beyond foolish Kurei, I thought I raised you better than that," said Mori as he looked away to glance at some papers on his desk.

Kurei's eyes flashed dangerously before the same mask flew over his eyes, concealing whatever feeling echoed in his heart. He said nothing more and waited for his father's orders. He wanted to say that Mori has never raised him like a son, he was subjugated and repressed to his father's satisfaction. But instead he said nothing, knowing that his silence was keeping more people alive than dead.

"Set a trap for the sisters. I'm sure they'll do anything to save those friends of theirs," ordered Mori, his disgust at the word friends apparent.

"As you wish," replied Kurei and Raiha bowed slightly before they left the room. The guards followed closely, eager to be free from Mori's evil presence. 

Koran Mori lifted his brandy snifter and drank deeply. He gazed in silence at the closed door from where his son has just exited. The amber liquid seared down his throat but even then, he gave a low hoarse laugh.

"I would be three times a fool to trust you at this point Kurei, my son..."

***********

Author's Note:

With lines drawn and crossed, there is no loyalty assured in this game of power. In the next chapter, blood would spill and lines forever changed. What was before will be undone in desperation and time will lose its ultimate meaning. Please R&R minna, comments are definitely appreciated.

~* Jo-chan


	14. Beyond The Line

The Intricacies of Fate

Chapter 14- Beyond The Line

Disclaimers: Standard RK and Flame of Recca disclaimers apply. I do not own any of the characters that would appear in this fic. I am merely borrowing them, if I owned them, I would have animated the Jinchuu Arc series long ago and the second part of FOR. Please don't sue, I'm a good kid.

//- indicates thoughts

// _kokoro // _- indicates telepathic communication (between Kaoru, Misao)

**********

// I can't believe we've been captured!// thought Aoshi as he was bound against the wall with steel manacles that bit into his ankles, chest and wrists. The others were bound similarly, with Recca encased in a fire-proof orb that was suspended fifty feet from the ceiling of the laboratory.

It was a cheap ninja trick that served as their downfall. It was an illusion trick that was done so cleverly that they had fallen straight into the enemy's hands.

Everything had gone on well after he and Kenshin located the hideout by following their instinct. But along the way they encountered an illusion that they had no defense for. 

It was an image of Kaoru and Misao beseeching for help. Their hands were tied behind their backs, their clothes ragged and dirty. While the rest had bent down to help them, Kenshin and Aoshi's mind was in turmoil. Misao and Kaoru were right in front of them and yet, something felt wrong.

Poison darts began to rain all over them, so fast that Recca, Tokiya or Fuuko were able to catch all. Inevitably, the poisoned needles pierced their skin, rendering them instantly unconscious. It was such a dirty trick that sacrificed the lives of the illusion masters but to the extent that it was a trap successfully carried out.

Right now, held by steel and their weapons taken from them; they were helpless in the most dangerous place for an enemy of Koran Mori. They were in the testing laboratory in the belly of the Uruha's headquarters. 

Fuuko was strapped onto a metal table while Koganei was being electricuted, punished for his betrayal of Uruha. Two scientists observed Fuuko carefully, making notes and comparisons. Every now and then, they'd poke Fuuko with a surgical knife while the charts would register changes coming from the wires attached on Fuuko.

"Yes, she's strong... but her lack of control denotes less control and less magnitude of power," murmured Dr. Shura as she walked away from Fuuko who was gritting her teeth at the agony of the experimental stabs. Dr. Amakusa nodded in agreement and dropped the surgical knife. Shura walked over to the captives, stopping before Kenshin and looking at him as if she'd never look away. 

"Why is she looking at Kenshin like that?" Tokiya asked Aoshi quietly. Aoshi looked briefly at Kenshin before wearily dropping his head. The poison still made him feel weak and groggy, his muscles felt flaccid as he tried to fist his hand. "Looks like there's history between them," he answered before closing his eyes to gather his strength.

"Kenshin, what are you doing here? Are those Kirisawa sisters a job for you?" asked Shura softly, her glistening eyes gazing into Kenshin's purple eyes. Still light-headed from the effects of the poison, Kenshin smiled slightly upon recognizing her voice. "Shura-dono, I knew you'd find a way to make money for your family," said Kenshin before Shura slammed her fist against his chest.

"Baka! Why would you be so foolish as to go against the Uruha? Koran Mori would never give up the girls you seek to find, never!" exclaimed Shura before succumbing to tears. Everybody's eyes were wide-open at hearing the exchange between the two. Kenshin suddenly raised his head and gazed at Shura with lucid eyes. "Where's Kaoru and Misao?" he asked softly.

With sudden comprehension, Shura backed away from Kenshin with hurt and hate-filled eyes. "Iie! You love her don't you? That girl who keeps calling out your name every time we torture her!" whispered Shura hoarsely. With eyes that blazed with a similar hate, Kenshin asked her, trembling in rage, "You tortured Kaoru?"

Backing away from the wrath in Kenshin's eyes, she turned to look at Aoshi who was also tensed in anger. She gave a false laugh. "Aa, we tortured the both of them so much they fell into a coma!" hissed Shura before Dr. Amakusa took her arm and led her away from the prisoners. "Dr.Shura, calm down, don't provoke those men, they are highly unstable and dangerous," pacified Shogo as he checked the security once more.

"Did you torture Misao and Kaoru?" asked Aoshi angrily as Shogo looked at him intently for a moment. Fuuko who was stretched out on the operating table lifted her head wearily. "If you hurt them I swear you'll know pain you've never known before," vowed Fuuko before Shura jammed a surgical knife against her side.

"Shut up! You're helpless and you're not going to escape like they did!" shouted Shura totally unnerved by the strange aura emanating from their captives. The aura of rage banished abruptly.

"They've escaped?" asked Kenshin as his amber eyes turned back to violet. Aoshi sagged wearily against his bonds, overcome with relief. Fuuko rested her head against the cool metal table, the glow of magic diminishing. She felt unspeakably cold and yet in the deepest recesses of her mind, she can hear a faint call. _// Hold on, we're coming...//_

"Kaoru...Misao..." she whispered before closing her eyes. She saw Koran Mori step inside the laboratory and a chill washed over her spine. Koran Mori exchanged a few words with Aoshi who began trembling in rage.

"Oh, don't worry Kirisawa, they'll come back. Even if it's just the two of them, they'll always come back for you," sneered Koran Mori as he took Dr. Shura's place in the surgery table, brandishing the surgical knife. 

"I should have done this for those two witches before they got away... but at least I get to do it to you," said Mori as he began to laugh. He lowered the knife slowly, watching the determination that burned so fiercely in Fuuko's eyes. He met her gaze as he started, feeling the girl's body flinch in reaction to his knife.

"Fuuko!" yelled Tokiya, struggling madly against his bonds. "Fuuko-onechan!" cried Kuroganei as Fuuko fought against the white-hot pain.

Twisting, trying to evade the knife that pierced and dragged so tauntingly slow Fuuko tried to focus her mind on the rage. She looked at Koran Mori and realized that he wanted to see her use the power. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she looked up at his face and muttered, "You heartless bastard!"

A moment later, her control vanished as she screamed, unable to withstand the torture.

**************

Like two shadows, they swept inside the Uruha's facilities, wrecking as much damage as a plague. Blood spilled from where they walked and despite the odds, for the enemy it seemed that there was no hope of mercy for them.

In a quick blur that matched Kenshin at his best form and technique, Kaoru swiftly dispatched a half dozen men with one stroke of her katana. Even as she swung in a graceful arc, her hand flashed out in as streaks of fire obliterated the other half dozen. Misao's movements were even a swifter blur, crushing throats with a kick even as she let released kunais from two hands. The kunais' tips were glinting blue and as soon as they struck an enemy, it would release breath-stealing electricity.

With empty hands, Misao faced three men. The ninjas backed off slightly and then grinned when they realized Misao had no kunais left. To their surprise, Misao gave a savage looking grin. "Surprise boys," whispered Misao softly and in one instant to the next, she appeared right in front of them, her hands and legs moving in inhuman speed.

Her elbow crushed the windpipe of the man right in front of her, her fist knocking the ninja beside him down and as she turned, she kicked the other in his kidneys, feeling the small organ burst open at the strength of her kick. She flew into a backflip, catching the fallen ninja down on his back, her feet on each side of his neck. She smiled down almost benevolently at him as she said cheerfully, "Oyasumi." With a pivot, she snapped his neck broken and walked away from the corpse.

Kaoru was just drawing her katana out of the bodies of three ninja but since it was stuck, she gave the still moaning men a kick that hurtled them away against the wall. Grimly, she examined the bloody sword. Blood ran in rivulets down the glimmering edge. "Disgusting," muttered Kaoru as she flicked the blood away from the blade.

"I think it's beautiful," disagreed Misao as she glanced down at the endless rows of corpses. In a flash, Misao drew out more kunais and the tips gleamed bluish in the dim light. There were four kunais in each hand and she gripped them fiercely. "Let's end this now," she said as Kaoru stepped forward. 

"Aa. All will end tonight," stated Kaoru as she began stalking forward, following Misao's rapid steps.

They met more ninjas on the way, some were even Uruha assassins but it was of little challenge to their wrath.

**********

"They're here," said Koran Mori in satisfaction as he withdrew his surgical knife from Fuuko's collarbone. Trembling in pain, with sweat and tears running down her face, Fuuko moaned softly. Kaoru and Misao's presence was close, so close and she can feel the blood that clung so thickly around the two.

At his words, he walked over to Aoshi, quickly jabbing the surgical knife in his side. Aoshi grunted as Mori left the knife sticking inside him. Mori paused and said, "Even though you're the okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, I'm afraid I can't let you live Aoshi." With a wicked laugh, he pressed a red button as he walked out of the room. 

"Sayonara, minna," he said before closing the fiberglass door of the torture chamber.

************

Koran Mori was waiting for them outside the laboratory, sitting on a high-backed chair. 

Kaoru stood stiffly, her shoulder bleeding as she clutched the wound, her other hand holding the katana. Misao's temple was bleeding and there were bruises on her cheek. She still held three blue-tipped kunais in her hand. Their dark ninja clothes were splattered with blood, making the black fabric seem as if half was coated in red.

"Looks like you defeated all my subordinates," drawled Koran Mori as he absently fingered a small panel of buttons. He smiled suddenly as he pressed the blue button. A fiberglass orb with Recca imprisoned inside was lowered from the ceiling. He was banging against the cage, trying futilely to free himself the orb.

Raiha and Kurei emerged from the shadows as well, wearing grim masks. Raiha's raijin flashed in warning as Kurei's fire flared readily. His flame, Scarlet bore not even a trace of a human soul... it was lost when the ceremony was interrupted. Their faces bore no hint of mercy, no sign of the men who had given them aid and weapons earlier in the night. They were once again, Koran Mori's mercenaries. Koran Mori gestured vaguely at the two.

"These two... they are the greatest warriors of Uruha. I wouldn't have hesitated to place my life on the strength but now... I'm not so sure. But they know their duty to me. If you two witches wouldn't bind my soul to Hanabishi's body, you wouldn't live to free your beloved swordsmen and cousin," announced Koran Mori as he leaned back against his chair, watching the tension slowly thicken after threatening the lives of Shirofuji and Hikoshichiro.

"You know we would fight you to the death just to save their lives," said Misao in a monotone, her eyes straying briefly in Kurei and Raiha's direction. Her short glance also included them, showing that she would allow no mercy in the face of battle. Kaoru pointed her gleaming sword towards the three figures who bared their way from rescuing Aoshi and Kenshin. Koran Mori merely shrugged as he gestured for Raiha and Kurei to match up against Kaoru and Misao.

"To the death then Koran Mori," stated Kaoru as she stepped into a Kamiya Kasshin Ryu fighting stance. Kurei faced Kaoru while Misao and Raiha faced each other grimly. Kaoru's sword gleamed with a white fire, turning her katana blade white. Misao flicked her kunais in each hand, each tip glistening blue.

"Let's finish this battle now Raiha and see who's the victor," challenged Misao as Kurei drew Scarlet fully out.

Kurei gave a grimly dark smile. "The final battle begins now Kirisawa sisters. The battle for your lives," he announced as the air shimmered with power and tension, signifying the storm that brewed imminently.

***************

Author's Notes:

Please R&R minna. If you noticed that Misao and Kaoru's characters were totally out of the ordinary in this part (re: powers, blood-thirsty killing), my first explanation for their power is that, since they'll be facing off Kurei and Raiha in the final battle, I decided to even out the odds and give them powers of their own (Binding Spells). Misao's blue-tipped kunais were a lightning ability, while Kaoru's katana was white fire, signifying a death carried out for the noblest intention-- to save the life of another. I know this is such a contradiction to her Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu but in this battle, they cannot afford to lose. Besides, earlier on, they were captured and tortured by Mori's men, I don't think either Kaoru or Misao feel any love for them to spare their lives. Both women are bad-tempered enough to be depicted as a hitokiri (sort of) but calm enough to carry out the deed. 

~*Jo-chan


End file.
